Dark as Midnight
by RBhambulance
Summary: One drug ring, one gang and one U.C. assignment that changes the 15th Division forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Andy ran through the gym with her heart beating out of her chest. Things happened to her for sure if that is what you meant. She spun around to look, still running. She heard gun shots and shouting from behind her. Her leg hurt from when she fell earlier.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She ducked and ran out the doors into the night.

Never.

Never again would she listen to Best telling her to go into this undercover mission.

Where's back-up?

"Ms. Andy McNally?" She turned to face a man that she had crashed into only earlier that night. "You are a pain to keep track of."

"Please, don't. We can work this out, I promise," Andy began, but she couldn't finish. She was on the ground with the gun pointed at her and she had nowhere to run or hide anymore.

"MCNALLY!" yelled a voice. Sam's voice. His voice calmed me down, but that barrel of the gun pointed at me still.

"You scream and I'll shoot you and the cops, got it?" the man said. I nodded. I couldn't imagine being dead and knowing that I caused someone else's death. "Follow me and no one will get shot and stay quiet, got it?"

I nodded as he pulled me up.

Run, hide, kick, scream, grab his gun and shoot.

All these thoughts were in my head, but I couldn't decide which one to follow.


	2. Just Another Day

Walking into parade with three minutes to spare, earned Andy McNally applause from the rookies. Andy blushed and walked right to the front of the room and sat with the rookies. She slapped the back of Dov's head before Best came in with Boyd on his tail.

"We need someone undercover!" yelled Boyd in frustration before he high tailed out of the room. Best sighed before facing the officer of 15. Everyone had looks of confusion on their faces at Boyd's frustration.

"Alright, officers of 15," Best began as he looked at his papers. "Anton Hill and his crew were back on the streets. There were twelve ODs last night as well as five kidnapped girls. Be careful because Hill as some new friends in town as well. McNally with Swarek, Epstein with Shaw, Williams and Peck. Nash and Diaz, you're on desk. Serve, protect and let's finally get this guy in jail!"

"That was interesting," said Traci as she walked up to Chris and Gail. Andy followed behind her.

"You're telling me," said Chris as he crossed his arms. "Apparently Boyd's over his head. He needs someone to go undercover for a week to understand the crew."

"Yeah," said Andy and she nodded. "I think Swarek's going under but he can't since everyone knows who he actually is on the streets now."

"McNally," yelled Best from his office. "We need to talk about your reports!"

Andy raised her eyebrow in confusion. Gail smirked as well as Dov.

"What did you do now?" asked Gail.

"I have no idea," Andy responded as she walked to Best's office. She opened the door and Best gestured her to sit.

"Where's McNally?" asked Sam as he walked over to the rookies.

"Talking to Best," said Chris as he walked away to go work the front desk.

"Why?" asked Sam as he turned to face the office.

There was Best talking to McNally with a frown set on his face. Then Boyd walked in and started to get angry at Best. McNally looked out the office and shot a look out to where the rookies were. Sam nodded his head and put up his hand signalling five minutes. Andy shook her head and with both her hands signalled ten minutes. She turned back to Best and you couldn't see what she was saying. Boyd left the office with a frown on his face.

"Thank you for your time, Best!" he yelled as he walked towards Sam. "If it wasn't for your rookie, we would have caught Hill by now."

"Without her help, we wouldn't have done a lot of things," said Dov before he left.

"What's your deal?" asked Gail. "Upset that you can't get anyone undercover?"

"Best is trying to find someone from the other division to go undercover, Peck," spat Boyd. He threw his hands into the air. "I need this guy put behind bars in the next two weeks. I heard he's going back to Montreal for a while and we need him here to continue our investigation."

"Gun and gangs aren't working for you so far," said Sam as Boyd laughed.

"Not at all. We need a female to go undercover this time and I keep telling Best that, but he won't listen at all." Boyd paused. "Not until your rookie is done with the problem on a few reports. They seem to get more brain dead every year."

"Not all of us were unknowingly taken down an undercover cop on their first day," said Andy as she surprised Sam and Boyd. "It was just my luck."

"Yeah, Bambi here should watch it until Hill gets arrested. If he leaves for Montreal, it's on you, McNally," said Boyd as he stomped off.

"He is definitely not in a good mood," said Sam as they walked off to the cars.

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Andy asked him as she put the bag in the trunk and Sam fished the keys out of his pocket.

"Ask him that," he said as he stared at Andy getting into the car. Her hair was tangled in its ponytail with bags under her eyes. It did add character. He shook his head as he started the car.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Andy as she stared out the window.

"We're keeping an eye out for those five girls and Hill's crew. We have some evidence to put them away, but we need evidence on Hill for a jail sentence of life or else we're screwed when he comes out ten years later."

"Alright," said Andy as she tapped her fingers against the window.

"Would you stop doing that?" smiled Sam as he looked at her.

"Sorry. Bad habit."

"Never seen you do that before," he said with a smile.

"So what have you seen me do then?" Andy said with a smirk. Sam got flustered and before he could respond the dispatcher was on the radio.

"All available units, respond to a two vehicle collision on Kingsway and Green," said the dispatcher.

"1505 show us en route," said Andy as she spoke into the radio. She smirked as she stared out the window.

***Back at the Barn***

"So I got an undercover cop?" asked Boyd as Best sat in his desk looking at files.

"Yes, you do. Bambi was willing to do it since all it is a fake kidnapping scenario and she's not in harm's way," said Best.

"She'll be fine. I just hope she sells it," said Boyd as he walked out of the office with a smile on his face.

"Well, someone looks actually happy," said Jerry as he walked alongside Boyd for a couple strides.

"I got my undercover cop and everything is looking great," said Boyd as he walked away from Jerry and left the 15th Division to headquarters to get everything planned.


	3. With a Bang

"Well, this isn't your typical accident, is it, Sam?" asked Andy as they got to the scene.

"Why do you ask that?" he demanded as he put on the purple plastic gloves from his pocket.

"Car hit the traffic light with obviously no mileage behind it," Andy said simply. She pointed to the front of the car. It had a small dent compared to the car behind that had the driver slumped in the seat with a cut above his eyebrow. The occupied vehicle had a huge dent and the hood was crushed in. "That means that either the driver is a really slow driver or..."

"Or he was hiding something," smiled Sam. "Go check out the unoccupied car. I'm going to look at the driver."

Just as the two split apart, another cop car came to the scene. Oliver stepped out of the driver's side as Dov came out from the passenger seat.

"What do we got?" asked Oliver as he ran over to Swarek.

"I called in an ambulance for this guy. He's the only one in this vehicle. McNally found no one in the other vehicle, but she's searching for evidence on why they left it. You and I will take care of this guy as Epstein goes with McNally." Oliver nodded and shouted,

"Epstein! Go to McNally and help her search for anything suspicious."

Dov ran off to the red car as Andy was having issues opening the passenger side door. Dov checked the back and found nothing of use except the broken glass and parts of the car that broke off from the accident.

"Find anything, Andy?" yelled Dov as he came around to see Andy finally opening the door. She gasped and yelled,

"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!"

Oliver and Sam looked up to see Andy shoving Dov away from the car. She pushed Dov away and hit the ground as ticking stopped from inside the car. She landed on top of Dov as an explosion happened from inside the car. The car bursted into flames and smoke.

"McNally! Epstein!" yelled the supervising officers as they ran over to their rookies, lying on the road.

"1505, we got a car explosion bring in an extra bus. Two officers down. We need back-up," yelled Swarek as he gently carried a coughing McNally off Dov so Oliver could examine the extremity of his injuries. "McNally, are you alright?"

"I've been a thousand times better," she said between coughs. "There was a small bomb. There must have been something in there." She kneeled over to cough and she fell down onto her knees. "But I saw a card or note on top of it," Andy said. "I went to look over at it and I heard ticking and when I saw the bomb I knew it was too late to try and—." She coughed again.

"Save your breath, McNally," said Sam. He glanced over at Dov and Oliver getting up to get Epstein checked by an ambulance. "Look at me though. You saved Dov's life and you and him are both okay."

"Can I just get out of the smoke?" asked Andy with a grin as she let out a cough.

"Sorry," said Sam as he helped her up and towards an ambulance.

The car was still burning and although back-up was here to help. Nothing was moved as a bomb squad came to check out the vehicle for any other bombs. Sam stood there leaning on his squad car as his rookie was being checked out. He remembered the last car accident they were at and had told her that he would take a vehicle with an actual passenger if the occasion ever did rise up again since the whole heads found in a bag fiasco. He shook his head as Oliver came over.

"Hey, Sammy," said Oliver as he joined his friend by leaning against the same car only a foot apart. "McNally keeps you on your toes, huh?"

"She just about died because I took the vehicle with the passenger," said Sam as he looked zoned out at the scene. "I was stupid to do that."

"She's a rookie. Lucky for her that she saw the bomb before Dov actually got into the car," said Oliver with a smile. "Don't worry about her. I'd worry about Dov's little ego when this is reported back to Best. He'd be disappointed that he would have been the one pushed away instead of the one pushing McNally away from the bomb." They laughed about that until Dov and Andy walked up to them.

"Got the clear," said Andy as she stared at Sam. "Unless you'd like to talk to one of the paramedics themselves and get their approval." She smiled as she was trying to lighten the mood to where the officers were laughing earlier until the rookies showed up earlier. Sam frowned at her. "Are we heading back to the barn?" Sam walked towards the driver's side and started the squad car. "I guess that's a yes."

They rode back to the barn in silence. Andy tapped her finger against the window again to try to get him to respond. Nothing. She started to open and close the window.

"If that stops working, you're paying for it," complained Sam. Andy rolled back up the window all the way and said triumphantly,

"He speaks. I know you're a man of few words, but you haven't even spoken to me since you ushered me off to a paramedic. Hiding something from me?" She batted her eyelashes in a joke. The corner of his lips turned up a little bit before they went back to a straight line. "Aha! You can't frown forever. I saw you smile." She poked his cheek before going back to leaning against the seat. "If you're giving me the silent treatment, just tell me why and I'll apologize for whatever mistake you made."

"Excuse me," said Sam as he got angry.

"Don't hide it!" she shouted back at him. "You need to lighten up. Just because I went to a bomb infested car, does not mean that you take the blame for this."

"You're my rookie," said Sam. "I am supposed to look out for you."

"Rookie card, nice," said McNally as she smiled at him. "But I'm your partner. You didn't know that there was a bomb in there and I didn't know either. It's that idiot fault for leaving a bomb in the car like who does that?"

Sam chuckled.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Now that you're speaking? I'm not quite sure yet. Depends where this conversation will go," said Andy as they pulled through the gate.

"It will probably go to report filing for now," said Sam.

"Speaking of filing," said Andy. "We need to file in some jokes for retirement."

"Such as?" asked Sam as they stepped out of the car and walked through the doors into the pen.

"The hambulance," she said with a smile.

"Nope. That one's a classic. Never going to retire," said Sam as he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her through the very busy station.

"What's going on?" whispered Andy to Sam. She looked back and she looked uneasy. He could tell easily. The way her eyes went wide.

"I have no idea," he responded. "Follow me." She nodded.

Sam and Andy walked through the station. They made it to the detectives' offices. Sam stopped and knocked on Jerry's. Jerry opened it up immediately and looked at Sam. He caught a glimpse of Andy behind Sam with her big brown eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Jerry peeked his head out of his office before he quickly ushered them inside his office. He took another look before closing the door behind them. Jerry rubbed his face with his one hand before he rubbed his eyes and looked at the two partners.

"They found matches to DNA in the vehicle that had the bomb."

"What about the DNA and the matches?" asked Andy as she crossed her arms and stood beside Sam.

"It is the DNA of all the missing girls, plus it had yours, McNally," said Jerry. Andy was about to mention her searching it. Jerry cut her off. "Andy, it's not from today. You wore gloves and so did Dov. Dov actually climbed into the car before you noticed the bomb. Dov's DNA was not found in it, but it had your blood and you aren't bleeding."

"This has got to be a mistake," Andy said. "I have never seen that car in my life." She whispered near the end. Sam looked at Andy and Andy collapsed onto the floor and cried. "Oh, God. He's working with Anton Hill."


	4. A Night Ago

**I would like to thank each and every single one of you for your reviews, faves and alerts and they absolutely make my day. Now, I like toying with people's minds so I am going to warn you now:**

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! **insert evil laugh here** :)**

**Please review, it helps me work faster! Reviews=more**

**Enjoy!**

Jerry pulled Sam away and out the door to the commotion in the bullpen. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Jerry.

"Go get Best," said Jerry. "I'll stay with McNally and calm her down."

"Her blood was found in that vehicle and she's still here. What the hell does it all mean?" asked Sam quietly as he pointed his finger towards the detective's office door.

"Brightside is that we actually have a witness and even better, she's an officer which meant for her to get away, she used self defense," said Jerry calmly. "She saved herself from one or two guys that grabbed her. That means that they can't be big tough guys that we're dealing with."

"But-." Jerry cut Sam off.

"Go get Best. Bring him to my office, don't mention this to anyone. Only us three, plus two detectives from 27th know about Andy's blood in that vehicle. Everyone else is concerned for the five girls and that's only because they know only that. Get Best now," ordered Jerry as he pointed towards Best's office. Sam clenched his hands into fists and walked away, but before he did, he said to Jerry,

"If she gets hurt..." Sam had to stop himself from saying anything else.

"I understand, Sammy," said Jerry as he patted his buddy on the shoulder. "I understand. I'd do the same with Traci any nanosecond of any day in the week." Sam nodded before walking off.

Sam walked up to Traci who was getting coffee. He poured himself an inch of coffee in his cup before he drank it up.

"Quick fix?" asked Traci as she raised her eyebrow. "We got a lead on Hill. The car that had the bomb held six girls DNA, they just can't figure out the sixth one. The forensics aren't worried about it." She nervously glanced around before whispering, "But I heard the sixth girl was an officer from when I overheard Jerry talking on his phone to 27th. They have no idea if she's alive or not."

Sam nodded and tried to figure out how to keep this from Traci.

"Nash," Sam began. Traci looked at him. "Do you know who was at the scene today at the car bomb fiasco?"

"No. Dov said he was there, but before he could say anything Shaw had to get him on paper work. Why?"

"McNally and I were the first responders. Oliver and Epstein showed up a few minutes later."

"I'm confused. What's the point?" Traci asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Andy found the bomb," Sam said quietly. Traci's dark skin turned pale as her eyes widened. "She's okay and she saved Dov and everyone who was about to come close to the car."

"Where is she?" asked Traci. "I'm sorry, but I have to see her to make sure she's okay."

"I think you better talk to Jerry before that. McNally's pretty shaken up still," said Sam before he walked away and he turned back before going to get Frank. "I thought you'd want to know before someone that wasn't there told you."

"Thanks," said Traci as she made her way to Jerry's office. She hesitated before she knocked on the door. She heard crying and burst through the door to see Jerry comforting her best friend. "Andy? Are you okay? Sam told me what happened."

"He did?" said Jerry as his eyes held fury.

"Yeah, he did. Andy, are you okay? I heard about how you saved Dov's life," she said.

"How much do you know?" demanded Jerry as softly as he could as they waited for Best to come.

"Just the bomb thing. Andy?" Traci said softly as she hugged her friend. Andy was crying and Traci's motherly instincts kicked into the situation. "What's wrong?"

"I have Best," said Sam as he opened the door open. Frank followed and his anger washed away as he saw the rookie and her boyfriend trying to calm down Tommy's daughter.

"Alright, Sam, close the door," Frank said softly. "Traci, go out and get Williams to take care of the office as we sort this out, alright?" Traci nodded. She turned to Andy and gave her another hug before leaving the room. Sam closed the door afterwards.

No matter how hard he tried he wanted to hold her close to him and calm her down and help her. He wanted-no, he needed to be beside her through this moment.

"McNally," said Frank as he bent down onto his knees and onto the floor as he took Andy's hands and squeezed them. "You're safe. Help us here. This can save the five girls and any others that have been kidnapped. Take your time and don't worry. You're safe here."

Andy nodded as she pulled her hands away to rub her eyes from the tears streaking her face.

"I was walking home from this stupid dance club that us rookies went to." Andy paused as she remembered everything.

_***Flashback***_

_Walking through the streets back to hers and Luke's house, she took a quieter way to avoid the cat calls. It was a bad mistake because all the sudden she felt an arm grab hers._

"_Hey, look at this beautiful creature," he said softly. Andy's stomach started to rumble and the guy punched Andy in the face before he brought out a cell phone. "Boss, I found her. Cute thing too."_

_Andy staggered over to the wall to help push her up. She touched her nose and noticed blood coming from it. She spun around and kicked him, but not before he dragged her over to a car parked at the end of the alley. The car turned on and it drove up into the alley a little ways. She punched the guy when he pushed her into the back and stuck her stiletto heel into his stomach. He doubled over and she crawled out of the car and ran to the streets. She reached for her cell phone and called 911 to report an attempt at kidnapping and five minutes later the guy was caught._

_She reached three blocks from her house when she noticed a red car coming up the road. Her nose was still bleeding and she needed to get home faster so she raised a thumb for hitchhiking. The car pulled over and there was none other than her fiancé, Luke. He looked at her and asked questions about it and she replied that the cops got him and they already had enough proof by her bloody nose to put him in jail for assault and abduction. Her blood dripped on the seat and when they got home, Luke cleaned up her nose and helped her into bed before leaving her alone again._

_***End of Flashback***_

Andy finally looked up after she finished her story. Sam was pacing the room as Frank and Jerry were deciding what to do.

"Are you sure that's all what happened?" asked Frank as he looked Andy straight in the eyes. "You did have a few drinks. You can forget stuff."

"Yes. That's it and I was sober that night," said Andy as she sniffed. Jerry patted her on the back as Sam was trying to calm down before punching a wall.

"How are we going to deal with this?" asked Jerry as he stood up. Frank stood up as well and sighed.

"Ask Callaghan about where his regular car is and take it from there. Be as casual as possible and, McNally," he turned to see Andy still sitting on the floor looking at the ground. "You're not staying with Luke until this is solved, alright?" She nodded as she stood up.

"But where will I stay?" she asked.

"Swarek," said Frank as he turned around to see Sam still pacing. "Got room at your place for one more?"

"Um, yeah, sure. McNally can stay with me," Sam said. He stared at Andy's wide brown eyes. Frightened and unsure filled her facial features. "Traci needs to come up with a lie so McNally doesn't get caught by staying with me. Like saying that Andy's staying over to help with Leo for a while."

"I'll tell her that," said Jerry.

A knock was heard from outside of the room and Luke popped in after five seconds.

"A couple found a body floating in their pool when they got home two minutes ago. It's in Anton Hill's neighbourhood. Forensics is heading over there right now." Luke paused to look at the faces on each of the four people in that room. Jerry's held confusion; Frank's had calm and collected look as Sam was angered out of his mind and Andy look frightened. "What's going on?"


	5. Finishing Off Work

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you find it worth it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luke accepted the whole bomb scare that Andy went through. Andy said that she was going to be fine and that Traci wanted her to stay at her place for a while. He completely understood the situation. What didn't make sense was that Traci and Jerry were at the Penny after shift and his fiancé was nowhere to be found.<p>

He shook off the feeling and walked up to the bar and ordered scotch. He nodded his thanks to the bartender and sat at a table in the corner and thought of what they found out this afternoon. The body was of a girl that had looked extremely like Andy McNally and it forced him to try not to throw up the remains of his last meal.

_Case Log: Murder of Gretchen Newman. Found dead at Smith Avenue and 56__th__ Street at residential area._

He looked to see Chris and Dov doing continuous shots, trying to drink one under the table. He noticed Gail talking to her brother, Steve Peck, about something very concerning as Sam patted Oliver on the back and sat down next to him. It was eerie to find that his fiancé wasn't here. He felt tempted to run over to Traci and ask why she wasn't there, but he realized that the scare had really shaken her up.

_Newman, according to driver's license, was 27 years of age and lived in the upper class scale of the city. Daughter to a divorced couple, which have had both different spouses before and after their marriage. No ex-boyfriends except her current boyfriend, Tyler Fitz, who had called her in missing two days ago and broke an officer's nose trying to see her body. According to father, Fitz asked help to surprise a way to get engaged to his daughter and the father of Newman had been ecstatic for Newman and Fitz to get engaged._

Luke drank his scotch and walked up to the bar to pay for his drink when he noticed Jerry walk up to him.

"Hey, buddy," said Jerry as Traci was following him up to the detective. "Where's your car? I noticed it's been missing before you got it back yesterday."

"It had something wrong with the engine. Took it in to the mechanic's shop two blocks over," Luke laughed at the idea of how he had to rent the terrible red car for three days last week. "Had to rent this piece of shit car."

"That's what Andy told me," said Traci acting all innocent. She nudged Jerry with her hip. "This guy wouldn't believe me."

"The car is way too nice to think of renting that car," said Jerry as he walked away. He pushed Traci towards the rookies and he leaned towards him and said in a voice that only the two of them could hear, "I saw Andy tonight as I went to go pick up Trace. She's just having a night to herself and trying to be by herself for a while."

"Thanks, Jerry," said Luke as he looked at the door and noticed Sam leave before he high-tailed out to follow him.

* * *

><p>At Sam's place, Andy sat on the couch watching television as she shivered at the thought of the body they found in the pool that day. The girl was only two or three years older than her and she couldn't believe how Anton Hill would want to kill Gretchen Newman when he only had her for forty eight hours.<p>

The door opened and Andy smiled in relief as Sam was home. She quickly stood up and ran around to move her stuff out of the way so he wouldn't laugh at her to already making a mess. She scrambled around and then her phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered as Sam's footsteps were making their way towards the living room.

"Hey, Andy. Luke asked about you. I just asked Sam for you to quickly come over to my place because Luke is coming over."

"Wait," Andy stood still as she asked as something struck her mind. "Sam's with you?"

"Yeah. He's just right here. Why?" asked Traci's voice.

"Because someone just walked into the—." Andy froze as she saw a man lean against the wall of the living room with black clothing on. The man smiled.

"Officer McNally, we've been waiting for a long time for boss to see you again," said the man as he jumped over the couch and knocked Andy over.

"Traci, get help!" screamed Andy as she fought off the man on top of her.

Andy heard shouts from the phone and Andy screamed for help. The man roughly lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Andy kicked and scratched and punched but it was no use when the man brought his forearm to her neck, cutting off some air to her lungs. She gasped as he pulled her away from the wall. He picked her up and threw her into the couch. Her leg clipped the top of the couch as she fell behind it and the couch fell backwards towards her. She gasped for air and she felt hands grab her shoulders and pull her up and lift her over the couch to be flying into something hard and landing on the carpeted floor. She felt something wet ooze down to her eyebrows. Andy started crawling away but the man grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

"This is a lot of fun," he said as he noticed the cell phone and stepped on it. The sound brought Andy to realize that she was alone now. "I want to continue this. The other girls were easy to bring in, but I always liked a feisty girl." His eyes raked over her body as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the knee causing his leg to buckle and him to collapse onto the floor. She got up but she was brought down another time. "Tie her up."

Andy turned to see that the man had a partner that she recognized from 15. She was about to yell out again for help hoping Sam's neighbours would be able to hear her, but the man's partner brought out a cloth and brought it to her face. The sweet, but sickening smell brought her down. Her eyelids became heavy as she slowly crawled away. She dropped onto her back.

"Next time, just give her some chloroform and make the kidnapping subtle, not obvious. There's a reason why we got away with so many the last couple of nights this week," said the man's partner.

Andy couldn't keep her eyes open. She saw black and her hearing was starting to fade.

"Boss...impressed...copper...boyfriend...have fun."

"Keep...ass...car."

"Rope."

Andy drifted off to a dreamless sleep as the last thing she felt was someone wrapping rope around her arms, but she felt a huge pain come to her forehead and her whole body.

* * *

><p>When Sam heard Andy's voice screaming on the phone along with shouts and thumps, he grabbed his phone and dialled Frank and told him to get some cops in uniform to his house. Jerry tossed Traci his keys as he ran into the Penny to grab Oliver and Noelle and the other rookies. Sam sped off as Traci pulled Jerry's car to the door as Jerry, Chris and the rest of the rookies jumped in and they sped off following as Oliver followed Noelle to her car before speeding off.<p>

Sam dialled Andy's number and called her.

"The number at this time is currently unavailable. Please try again later," said the computer at the other line. Sam threw his phone to the other end of the truck before he turned the corner sharply.

Within five minutes, he was at his house with his own hand gun. He signalled Jerry and Traci to follow him in along with the other rookies as Noelle and Oliver showed up. He switched on the lights and noticed the living room was completely trashed.

"She put up a fight," said Noelle before she went up the stairs to clear the house.

Sam punched the wall angrily as Frank and the cops arrived and cleared the house.

He looked and saw the coffee table had blood over it as well as the walls and the carpet. The couch was flipped over and the window was smashed. The television was still on the news. He walked over to turn it off when he heard something crunch under her foot. He looked and saw Andy's phone. He picked it up and saw the screen had been smashed and the phone was broken into two pieces and still attached by dangling wires. He dropped the phone and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and tried to regain composure before he broke down. He walked over to the window and noticed something sticking out from the corner of his eye. He turned around to face it and saw a body lying underneath the couch.

"Oh God," he mumbled as he ran over to the body and flipped the couch over to see the brown eyed Bambi herself. "Get EMS here now! Andy, c'mon talk to me."

"What's going on?" asked Jerry as him and two other detectives ran over and they stopped when they saw off-duty cop rookie Andy McNally; bloody, tied up and gagged with cuts on her forehead and a stab wound in her side.

* * *

><p><strong>It was hard to write this one, but I thought it was good. This leads up to a full investigation led by your favourite Detective Barber...with the help of some undercover cops from Guns &amp; Gangs, yep, Boyd joining in on the action! A little <span>preview<span> of from the future installments:**

* * *

><p><em>Facing the man that had sent men to torture him through his own rookie, Sam's fist connected with the man's face. He fell down. Sam couldn't help, but smirk until he felt cold metal connecting with the back of his head. He gulped and dropped the gun he had in his hand.<em>

_"Smart move."_

* * *

><p><strong>Who else loved last Thursday's episode? but the preview looked so disappointing that I wanted to strangle Sam and Andy themselves to get them together.<strong>


	6. Hospitals and Nurses

**I loved all the reviews and faves and alerts! That was what focused me on putting this up sooner. By the way, katesari- The beginning was a simple teaser for later and it will be coming up in the next couple of installments.**

**Please remember, readers, in this fanfiction "Nothing is as it seems." I have a character of my own that is coming in to 15th Division later on.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It's reviews that motivate me! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Case Log: Murder of Gretchen Newman. Found dead at Smith Avenue and 56<em>_th__ Street at residential area._

_Newman, according to driver's license, was 27 years of age and lived in the upper class scale of the city. Daughter to a divorced couple, which have had both different spouses before and after their marriage. No ex-boyfriends except her current boyfriend, Tyler Fitz, who had called her in missing two days ago and broke an officer's nose trying to see her body. According to father, Fitz asked help to surprise a way to get engaged to his daughter and the father of Newman had been ecstatic for Newman and Fitz to get engaged._

_Gretchen Newman was found tied up with rope and cuts along her cheekbone from either glass or being hit repetitively. The owners of the house and the neighbours have no idea who she is or how she got there. Newman had been dead for ten hours according to coroner before she was placed in the pool to appear she had drowned._

_Current tests are being run on how she died before being placed in the pool._

Frank Best paced in the waiting room with the others of his division. Thoughts of who would go after Andy McNally were very little. None to be true, except it came from someone personal before her life as a cop. He glanced over to see his rookies taking turns pacing down the hallway. Chris and Dov were trying to get everyone coffee as they waited for news on the cop. The training officers were sitting together and either Noelle or Oliver were within ten feet of Sam Swarek to make sure he didn't run into McNally's hospital room as the doctors and nurses were bustling about. Frank sat down with Jerry as Traci and Gail went to the washroom.

"How's Sam holding up?" he asked the detective.

"I don't know. If someone doesn't come in about five more minutes, I think he's going to attempt to sneak in the room as a doctor or something," Jerry tried to joke lightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He shook his head and looked at the floor. "Something isn't right here. McNally's is being targeted. We need to know who before why and she's not up to explain anything."

"Barber," Bets warned quietly. "Not right now. We need to find a safe house for McNally when she's released."

Just then the doors to the emergency room burst open. All the officers and detectives saw Tommy McNally running towards the group. His eyes were frantic.

"Where was she hit? How much blood did she lose?" Tommy asked Frank as he stood up.

"We're not sure yet. No one has told us anything except to remain calm for now. She was not shot. She was stabbed," said Best as he looked to see Sam walking up to them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McNally," said Sam. "I was supposed to keep her safe and I didn't."

"She attracts trouble, Sam. It's not your fault. You kept her safe. You probably saved her," said Tommy as he sat down. He grabbed Sam's hand and patted it. He lowered his voice so only Sam could hear. "My daughter trusts you with her life. That Callaghan boy doesn't." Tommy winked at Sam. "You and she will keep each other safe one day."

Sam's hand was released and Tommy was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary, but with sadness on his eyes. Thoughts were piling into his head. Those of Luke incapable to handle Andy and love her more than his job. Tears were threatening their escape until a woman's throat was cleared.

"Are you the family and friends of Andrea McNally?" Sam turned around to see the blonde nurse. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman kept looking down at the file in her hands.

"Yes," said Frank Best. He looked at the crowd of officers and was just barely able to keep himself from breaking down.

"She lost very little blood and it is one of the smallest stab wounds we've ever seen. It seemed to have only been a centimetre deep so they must have had very little time. We have her forehead and hip stitched up," said the nurse. She lifted her eyes from the file to see brown ones looking back at her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "No head injuries, although she has a bruise forming on her neck so the doctor is guessing she was strangled or suffocated. She has mainly bruises but that looks worse than what it is."

"When can I see her?" Tommy choked out as he walked towards the nurse.

"In about twenty minutes. We're moving her out to her own private room. She can be released in two days. We just don't want to put strain on her side so we won't need to stitch it up again." She flipped through the papers and tried to control her breathing once again and compose herself. She looked up and looked straight at Sam while saying, "She inhaled a substance to make her go into unconsciousness. We did a test on residue around her mouth and found it out to be chloroform. There was an obvious little amount of it and we are just going to monitor Ms. McNally for the next two hours to make sure there are no lasting effects on her body. We have no idea when she will wake up, but after we move her up to her private room, you can all go in and see her. The maximum is three people at a time so if she does awake, we can work around and run tests while you can still be in the room if she wishes." She closed the file and looked over the group again. "We will give you the room number when we are done moving her. The room will be on the second floor so if you wish to go up there, you can do so."

Sam gulped as he looked at Monica walk away. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Traci cried happy tears and the rookies were all huddling and hugging each other. Jerry's phone went off with a cheesy girly ringtone. The cops laughed as Jerry answered it trying not to appear affected by the hazing.

"Hey, Callaghan. She's okay now. Yeah, you got a case to work on. Alright, I'll tell her that when she wakes up." Jerry rolled his eyes as he hung up on Luke and hugged Traci before joining the others walking to the elevators to go to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Her eye lids still felt heavy but when she woke up she panicked. She grabbed the nurse's arm and started hitting it and punching it.<p>

"Andy, relax. You're safe," said the nurse. "It's me, Monica."

Andy stopped and took aware of her surroundings. She started crying.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was..." Andy stopped as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"It's okay," said Monica as she rubbed Andy's arm soothingly.

Monica looked down at this woman lying in the bed and tried to look at her with hatred but she couldn't. This Andy McNally was someone Sam, himself, obviously cared for other than his family and she couldn't hate this woman because she had nearly been killed or kidnapped tonight. This officer sacrificed her life every day to make the city better and as Monica thought this, Andy drifted off asleep.

"Andy," said Monica softly as she shook Andy's arm. Andy stirred and yawned. "You should stay awake for the next two hours. Your friends are here."

* * *

><p>Tommy McNally tapped his foot for the last five minutes as doctors were rushing to try to get a pregnant woman to the next floor after she had visited her friend who had obviously just come out of labour. Chris and Dov were trying to come up with a short of moment "Get Well Soon" gift they could give Andy later that morning. Jerry had his arm around Traci as Traci called her mother giving her the update on Andy and saying if it was alright if she could watch Leo for longer. Frank and Noelle were in a deep and personal looking conversation from Sam and Oliver's point of view as they stood up and were waiting for Andy to be moved.<p>

"Frank and Noelle seem to be getting cozy," stated Oliver with a grin.

"It's my entire fault," said Sam.

"Sammy, it was that guy that grabbed her and tried to kill her. That was the one at fault, not you," said Oliver as he patted his buddy's back. Sam sat down and brought his head to rest in his hands.

"If I hadn't have gone out for a drink to make it seem like Andy was at Nash's, we wouldn't be here," said Sam as he glared harshly at the floor. "I'm going to kill the guy that did this."

"Good for you, Sammy," said Oliver as he sat down beside his friend. "But I think you're too late to pull a number for the first crack. Number thirty was drawn half an hour ago."

Sam let out a small sound that to Oliver sounded like a chuckle.

"You can all see Ms. McNally. She's in room 258," said Monica as she walked towards the group. Her and Andy had a good conversation and Andy had cracked some terrible hambulance jokes to lighten the mood to start off the countdown from ten minutes ago. "She is awake."

All heads turned to Monica before everyone got up and rushed to see Andy, but giving special privilege to Tommy McNally to go by himself and be first. Sam paced and paced and after the rookies and other TOs had their turn, it was his. He walked into the room and when he saw Andy with bruises over her face and her forehead stitched up, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and sick to his stomach.

"Andy," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sit right here, Sam Swarek," said Andy with a smile on her face. Sam walked over and sat on the bed where her hand had patted down earlier. "Let me tell you of when I rode in the hambulance."

"You're not helping me feel better," said Sam.

"Nope," said Andy. She brought her hand up to Sam's face and rested it on his cheek. "But you're helping me feel safer." Andy noticed a tear escape from Sam's eye and she brushed it away with her thumb. She let out a smile. "Can't have bad ass Sam gloomy and sad." She brought her lips in a fake pout and let out a huge smile. "Thank you for saving my ass."

"Again," said Sam as he struggled to smile, but he did it for the brown eyed beauty in the hospital bed.

"I stand corrected. I may be stuck in here for the next two days, but guess what," said Andy.

"What?"

"I get to do this now," said Andy as she brought her lips to his. Sam didn't know how to react but he deepened the kiss. He brought his arm around her back and pulled her tighter. He felt her flinch. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he brought his hands to cup her face and feel reassured that she was in front of him.

"Never better minus what happened at your house," said Andy. She bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry about the couch and what-ever else is broken or damaged or covered in blood and tonight I broke it off with Luke as Monica was here and I wanted..."

"McNally, stop talking," said Sam as he brought his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a longer one, but after what Andy has been through I think she deserved a little happiness after the event last night.<strong>

**BTW-I also noticed that this fanfiction is in a community folder! Amazing! Thank you for that!**

**Also, "Prologue" and the teaser from the previous installment are later on, but before that, I need to lay down the foundation for all of you to get to those moments.**


	7. Plans Underway

**I thought I'd speed up the process by updating one or two more installments before I go off to the lake so enjoy this! This is going to be a little bit short, but foundation must be laid down to get to the good stuff. **insert evil laugh** :)**

**I love reviews as you can tell! :) It pushes me to get this out to all of you sooner!**

* * *

><p>Jerry ran over to Best and started talking.<p>

"Results came in from Gretchen Newman's murder. She had an overdose," said Jerry as he pulled Frank aside from the crowd.

"Alright that's a start," said Frank as he looked over to see Sam still in Andy's room through the small window.

"That's not it though," said Jerry as Detective Smith joined the group. "Smith." Jerry gestured towards the other detective to continue.

"It was an overdose of chloroform," said Smith. He glanced around and continued. "We ran tests on the residue around Newman's mouth. It was a light amount but probably too much time with inhalation. McNally and Newman look very alike. That and chloroform and we found matching fingerprints for both incidents. This is connected and I think that they wanted both girls alive."

"This could get worse," said Jerry as he continued. "We need McNally to draw in the murderers, but she needs to be safe. We need to set up a fake kidnapping."

"No," said Frank Best as he shook his head and crossed his arms. He pointed to the room McNally was in. "She has had enough trouble to last her a lifetime and you suggest throwing one of our own under."

"No, not that," said Smith as he crossed his arms. "We get her by herself and get one of the UCs to do it. She gets taken away somewhere safe and everyone wonders where she is. We get her to a safe house and she's set for the rest of her life."

"Rest of her life in hiding?" asked Frank as he nodded to a nurse to leave them alone. Frank paused. He brought out his phone. "Get Boyd here immediately. I'm calling Elaine Peck to set up a safe house." Frank stared in Smith's and Barber's eyes with such seriousness that Jerry thought he'd be fired or killed. "Breathe a word about this to anyone and you're badges are mine and we are not going with the kidnapping plan."

"Yes, sir," said Smith as he walked away and left Jerry to fend for himself.

"A safe house? I know that it is best for now, but we need to draw out a killer. Is this going to work?" asked Jerry.

"My plan will. Yours won't," said Frank as he waved off Jerry. He turned to look and see Andy trying to make Sam smile and all the sudden he noticed that they were kissing. He shook his head as the phone in his hand started ringing. "Superintendent Peck, please."

"Yes, sir," said a voice after several more rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Superintendent Elaine Peck."

"It's Frank, Peck. We need to get a safe house and a plan underway for Andrea McNally," said Frank as he walked down the hallway.

"Where would be a good idea?" asked Peck on the other line.

"Ottawa."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is freakishly short, but I need to do some final revising before the next part comes up and the one after it, the prologue comes into play!<strong>

**Please review! :) Critism is appreciated very much! Tell me what you like or dislike or both!**

**BTW- I need some filler moments! Any idea that pops into your head about couples or situations, I'll try my best to put it in if I can! I really need fillers between everything! :) Gladly appreicate it!**


	8. From Keys to Shots Fired

**Alright! Several of your questions are answered in here as well as things starting to get underway. Sorry for such the long wait.**

**BTW- Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day...AGAIN! Whether it's negative of positive, I like reviews! Also thanks for the faves and alerts! :)**

**Who is stoked for tonight's episode? It airs in just over four hours!**

* * *

><p><em>Case Log: Murder of Gretchen Newman. Found dead at Smith Avenue and 56<em>_th__ Street at residential area._

_Newman, according to driver's license, was 27 years of age and lived in the upper class scale of the city. Daughter to a divorced couple, which have had both different spouses before and after their marriage. No ex-boyfriends except her current boyfriend, Tyler Fitz, who had called her in missing two days ago and broke an officer's nose trying to see her body. According to father, Fitz asked help to surprise a way to get engaged to his daughter and the father of Newman had been ecstatic for Newman and Fitz to get engaged._

_Gretchen Newman was found tied up with rope and cuts along her cheekbone from either glass or being hit repetitively. The owners of the house and the neighbours have no idea who she is or how she got there. Newman had been dead for ten hours according to coroner before she was placed in the pool to appear she had drowned._

_Test results conclude that she was given an overdose on chloroform. An Officer from 15__th__ Division in Toronto was attacked with chloroform. Fingerprints from Newman's arm and Officer McNally's arm match each other. Cases may be connected. Suspects are being brought in as well as possible witnesses._

* * *

><p>Frank Best left the hospital with Andy McNally's statement from that night and he was raged beyond control. He looked at all the rookies and TOs staring at him.<p>

"Peck," Frank began. "You're staying with McNally. If anyone she doesn't recognize goes into her room, call it in immediately. All of you are connected to this investigation now. Everyone head back to 15. We are getting some help put together to help with the investigation."

* * *

><p>Back at division, Frank Best walked into the room with Detective Rosati and Guns and Gangs undercover cop Donovan Boyd.<p>

"Alright," began Frank. "One of our very own has been attacked tonight. We have the name of one of the kidnappers, but right now we are trying to run names through the system. Unfortunately, after the Internal Affairs investigation against Detective Derek Bibby is still going on, we have McNally claiming that Bibby was one of the kidnappers, but joined in later on. We need to find Bibby and to do that we have Boyd taking over in this area. Boyd?"

"Alright, we need to do this fast and simple. Check all previous addresses and current address, talk to family and friends, look through old case files, phone records and anything that comes to mind. Rosati?" said Boyd as he stepped away and Jo stepped forward.

"We finally have a lead for two separate cases. We've alerted 27 and 18 Division to keep a look out. Clear your heads, just because one of our own was attacked does not mean you get to shoot the guy. If you need a break you will be working on the case files, no exceptions," said Jo. "We're currently dealing with protecting McNally and none of you are on that until plans are finalized."

Jo Rosati stepped down and leaned against the side of the wall. Best stepped up and looked at the rookies and the TOs with sad or furious expressions worn on their faces. He took in a deep breath before saying. "Serve, protect and let's get our own back in action!"

Officers were running out of the room to get to their cruisers as others ran to their computers to access old files. Sam Swarek ran to his cruiser with Chris Diaz following. The tires screeched as they pulled out of the parking lot. All cruiser cars had their sirens and lights blazing as they checked out previous addresses.

"What are we doing, sir?" asked Chris quietly, trying to avoid pissing off Andy's partner.

"We're going to Bibby's old office," said Swarek as he gripped the wheel tighter.

"Why?" asked Chris. "17 are dealing with his desk."

"Yeah, well Bibby used to joke about a key to unlock secrets. My bet is he has a key in his desk and it connects with something at home." Swarek turned his head to look at Chris. "Be careful, Diaz, you and McNally brought him in. You might be next."

"Sir, why a key?" asked Diaz as the radio came to life.

"Chasing Bibby at his current address. Requesting back-up."

"Shut up, Diaz," said Sam as he grabbed the radio. "1519, show us en route."

"Stand by for the hotshot. Derek Bibby was seen wearing dark clothing and a white t-shirt. Officers on scene say he has a gun on him."

"10-4," said Chris as he grabbed the radio from Swarek.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in the hospital room with Gail in her uniform that Noelle dropped off before she went to head in for a briefing.<p>

"What happened?" asked Gail as she looked out the window to the parking lot below. She looked at Andy and shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, a man came into Sam's house and we fought until I tried to crawl away and another guy came along and I was knocked out," said Andy softly. Gail Peck looked at Andy McNally and wondered why all the terrible stuff came her way. After tonight, she believed that Sam Swarek really meant that she was a magnet for danger.

"Excuse me, Officer Peck," said a nurse as she walked in. "I need to run some tests. You can go to the washroom or get something from the cafeteria as I do this." Gail left leaving Andy and the nurse alone. The nurse pulled out the IV and had a hand covering Andy's mouth. "Shhh."

Just then Boyd walked into the room and smiled. "You can leave now nurse. I need to brief Miss McNally about her safety." The nurse took her hand off of Andy's mouth and walked out of them room.

"What the hell, Boyd! I was terrified," said Andy.

"Exactly," said Boyd as he closed the door. "We need you safe, but we want to catch these killers."

"Killers? They didn't exactly kill me," said Andy as she crossed her arms.

"No, but they killed Gretchen Newman," said Boyd. "As much as I am angry at you still for blowing the Lessing case..."

"I saved your ass and Sam's that day," Andy shot back.

"Let me finish. We need you to go undercover, in a way," said Boyd. "We're taking you to a safe house for now, but not before we plan a fake kidnapping of you that has to happen tonight."

"What!" shouted Andy.

"You're cleared to go, but here's the catch. Only the UCs and white shirts know about this. We need to make this realistic as possible. In twenty four hours when you're out of the city, we'll tell your friends the truth and you're in the clear to start a new life."

"Witness protection program? You're making me do that?"

"No. Superintendent Peck is."

* * *

><p>Traci and Dov were working through the Bibby's case files on the computer as Noelle was working through his emails and phone records.<p>

"I need coffee," said Dov. "Want any?"

"I'll have some," said Traci. "Do you want some, Noelle?"

"No," said Williams as she was leafing through paper. "How many emails does he get in a day?"

Traci smiled at Noelle's comments before she went down three more case files to one named "Key." She raised her eyebrow as she clicked on the file, but a pop up came up on the screen.

Password Needed:

"Noelle, I think I found something," said Traci.

"What, Nash?" asked Noelle as she pushed up away from the computer opposite of Nash and walked over.

"Why would a detective have to password lock a case?" asked Traci as Noelle looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," said Dov as he came back with two coffees. "A nine letter password with possible numbers, we will have so much fun cracking this one." Dov's sarcastic comment received a glare from Noelle and Traci.

"Best!" yelled Noelle. Frank came running over. "We got a case that has a password lock on it."

"There's worst news," said Frank. "McNally was reported missing from Peck."

* * *

><p>Sam and Chris pulled up to the house with two other cop cars already there. Chris brought the gun out of the holster and took the safety off as soon as shots were fired.<p>

"This is 1519 at 1505 and 1517's location. Shots fired. Send back-up."

"10-4," said dispatch over the radio.

"Sir, that's Shaw's cruiser," said Diaz as he covered Sam's back while entering the house.

"Shit," muttered Sam before he saw his friend lying down on the ground gasping for air at the bottom of the staircase. "Cover me," said Sam as he put his gun back in the holster and ripped off the vest to see the two bullets got embedded in the vest. "You're okay, buddy. You got it caught in the vest." Sam grabbed the radio from his shoulder and said, "Send a bus. Officer down. I repeat, officer down." He turned to Chris Diaz and said, "You and McNally are both cursed with bad luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. With the witness protection thing, it's kind of a lie AND the undercover operation is starting to get developed slowly and probably will be mentioned in the next couple of installments.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chase Ends and Another Begins

**Thank you for the faves, reviews, and alerts. It makes my day. I apologize for the delay. I was camping so I was able to come up with this, plus I will be putting another installment on tomorrow or the day after!**

**Reviews make me work faster! **hint*hint****

* * *

><p><em>Case Log: Murder of Gretchen Newman. Found dead at Smith Avenue and 56<em>_th__ Street at residential area._

_Newman, according to driver's license, was 27 years of age and lived in the upper class scale of the city. Daughter to a divorced couple, which have had both different spouses before and after their marriage. No ex-boyfriends except her current boyfriend, Tyler Fitz, who had called her in missing two days ago and broke an officer's nose trying to see her body. According to father, Fitz asked help to surprise a way to get engaged to his daughter and the father of Newman had been ecstatic for Newman and Fitz to get engaged._

_Gretchen Newman was found tied up with rope and cuts along her cheekbone from either glass or being hit repetitively. The owners of the house and the neighbours have no idea who she is or how she got there. Newman had been dead for ten hours according to coroner before she was placed in the pool to appear she had drowned._

_Test results conclude that she was given an overdose on chloroform. An Officer from 15__th__ Division in Toronto was attacked with chloroform. Fingerprints from Newman's arm and Officer McNally's arm match each other. Cases may be connected. Suspects are being brought in as well as possible witnesses._

_Suspects include Derek Bibby and a partner in crime. Suspect has a warrant for their arrest._

* * *

><p>Andy sat in a van waiting for Boyd to pull over for her to run away from him. No well in hell was she going to let him make her run and start a new life. When she saw Sam and Chris escorting a handcuffed Derek Bibby, she smiled. She looked closer and saw an officer being loaded into an ambulance and Oliver pulling off his vest.<p>

"Ready?" asked Boyd with a smile.

"This better help with everything," said Andy as she unbuckled her seat belt. "What if my stitches...?"

"Won't happen. You're only jogging for a block before I fire a gun and the rest will come following," Boyd said as he stopped the vehicle in an alley. He pointed to the red car parked in front of them. "You'll be seen loaded up in that car. You're taken out of here and off you go in protection until the case is solved. Simple."

"No one gets hurt," said Andy.

* * *

><p>Gail Peck had returned to the room to see the bed being cleared by a nurse. When she asked where Andy was, the nurse had claimed that a man had signed her papers and she had been released with a little bit morphine pumped into her system so she could sleep on the way home. Gail had called Frank and he had said he'd post out the information to dispatch so a Peck wouldn't take the heat. Gail had drove back to the station and was now pacing as Frank had told her to wait and not to talk to anyone until they had brought Derek Bibby into custody and to not mention a word of McNally until Frank told her it was okay.<p>

A thud and closing of doors brought in Gail's attention as she saw Derek Bibby being brought in and placed in a cell. She noticed Oliver being patted on the back by Sam after Bibby was placed in a holding cell.

"This is an idiot right here," said Sam as he smiled. Gail was nervous now. He of all people would notice that she wasn't watching Andy. She quickly picked up her pace to get to the locker room when she heard Chris yell her name. She spun around to see Chris walking up towards her.

"Hey, how's Andy?" asked Chris. Gail's face went pale and as hard as that is to believe it was true. "What's wrong? Is Andy...?"

"No, not yet," said Gail in a whisper. She went onto her toes to tell Chris, "She's missing and Frank is planning something right now."

"All available units respond," went off dispatch on every radio in the station. "Gunshots fired at Kings Road and at the corner of Bellmore Avenue. Undercover cop called in. One woman spotted running. Brown hair, brown eyes, jeans and white t shirt. Suspect has gun and is running on foot."

Chris snapped his head up and ran to the cruiser with Sam as Oliver grabbed a new vest. Gail was left and she sat down beside Noelle and Traci as they were trying to hack a case file.

"Try known criminals," suggested Gail as she felt nervous.

"Nine letters, Peck," said Noelle as she tried another password.

"We've tried everything. Old passwords, birthdays, important dates, social security number, health number, ex-girlfriends, parents, grandparents, countries, academy names and nadda," said Dov as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Best said that we brought Bibby in so we'll just get him to give us the password with a bail sentence at the very least."

"Really?" asked Traci. "The jerk steals fifty thousand dollars from evidence, threatens Chris and Andy, kidnaps Andy and we find her nearly dead. A bail sentence?"

"It is what it is, Nash," said Noelle after Dov turned on his radio. "What are you doing, Epstein?"

"Gunshots fired two blocks away from where they picked up Bibby, aren't you interested?" asked Dov as Traci pushed him off the desk and turned up the radio.

"Dispatch, this is Swarek and Diaz," said Sam's voice on the radio. "Approaching scene. Possible visual on victim. No visual on suspect."

"This is 1519," said Oliver's voice on the radio. "Visual of woman running...Oh God. Is that McNally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duuuuh! I know that I'm driving you crazy, but please don't hurt me!<strong>

**Many of you are wondering what the undercover mission is and let me tell you a phrase for you to try to remember for the future to come:**

**"Let him go. Something tells me you're looking for this."**

**Yep.**

**Reviews make everytihng go faster! :)**


	10. In the Dark

**Alright here is the scene that someone has been pestering about since the fanfic's been up.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Chris pulled over and started running towards Andy as she ran into the school that was purposely left unlocked by an undercover cop.<p>

She heard voices and she listened to Boyd's plan mentally in her head.

Andy ran through the gym with her heart beating out of her chest. Things happened to her for sure if that is what you meant. She spun around to look, still running. She heard gun shots and shouting from behind her. Her leg hurt from when she fell earlier.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

She ducked and ran out the doors into the night.

Never.

Never again would she listen to Best telling her to go into this undercover mission.

Where's the rest of back-up?

"Ms. Andy McNally?" She turned to face a man that she had crashed into only earlier that night. "You are a pain to keep track of."

"Please, don't. We can work this out, I promise," Andy began, but she couldn't finish. She was on the ground with the gun pointed at her and she had nowhere to run or hide anymore.

"MCNALLY!" yelled a voice. Sam's voice. His voice calmed her down, but that barrel of the gun pointed at her still.

"You scream and I'll shoot you and the cops, got it?" the man said. She nodded. Andy couldn't imagine being dead and knowing that she caused someone else's death. "Follow me and no one will get shot and stay quiet, got it?"

She nodded as he pulled her up.

_Run, hide, kick, scream, grab his gun and shoot._

All these thoughts were in her head, but she couldn't decide which one to follow.

* * *

><p>Sam never ran faster in his whole life until now. It didn't matter that Chris was yelling for back-up and to secure the perimeter. He was the first one in that school and saw Andy run towards the gym. He added in his head that she was smart to go through different rooms. She had opened the door and ran through.<p>

"MCNALLY!" he yelled as he ran across the gym and stopped when he saw her being pulled up. He saw her thinking things over and she looked frustrated at herself. "Stop police!"

He heard a chuckle and just then a red car appeared with barreling speed between them and he heard Andy scream for help as she was pulled into the vehicle. He started firing the gun at the wheels, but he seemed to be missing everytime.

"Gunshots fired!" yelled Chris over the radio. "Southeast exit of Queen Elementary School."

Chris's voice brought Sam back to action.

"Follow red car leaving scene. Off-duty officer kidnapped inside it," said sam as he ran past Chris and towards the other officers who were running to their cars.

* * *

><p>"Great work, McNally," said Boyd. "Now to brief you on your new life in Ottawa."<p>

"Yeah," said Andy as she stared out of the window.

"Alright. You're going to be a cop that transferred from a different station in Ottawa before you join them," said Boyd as they turned the corner and arrived at an airport. They walked through with their badges flashing at a uniformed officer in the corner. He nodded and took them to a private room. "Passport, drivers' license and the history you can make up but don't get too close on the real facts of your life."

They were ushered through security and Boyd went with Andy on the plane. Andy had a window seat and was anxious to get going.

"Why a plane?" asked Andy.

"It'll be the thing they expect the least," said Boyd as the attendants were going through what emergency exits to use and how to put on an air mask. "Now to tell you the truth, you're going undercover."

"What?" asked Andy in disbelief.

"You're going to be undercover as an undercover cop undercover," said Boyd. Andy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You're going undercover, but your identity is a powerful undercover cop that will get busted in a bar."

"How does this work?" asked Andy.

"I don't know, but Chief White will know how to brief you on this one," said Boyd as the plane finally took off.

* * *

><p>Traci was pacing after three cups of coffee with double the regular sugar. Noelle was looking through criminal files when she noticed Jerry walking towards Frank as he grabbed a stack of files. She overheard one sentence that would wreck the entire station.<p>

"Bibby's partner found McNally and kidnapped her," said Jerry. "No leads or anything, but we did find out from Guns and gangs that Steve Peck was working undercover for a man that matches the description of the man that entered McNally's apartment."

"Bring Detective Peck into the station. Immediately," said Frank Best as he turned to see Sam kicking over a trash can. He only wished he could tell them now, but they had to wait another twenty three hours or until Boyd called him. "This is torture."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. A character that isn't exactly mine is coming into this and you will notice her soon. :)<strong>

**Reviews are my muse! They speed everything up!**


	11. Two Days to Go

**I apologize for the long wait. School started and that's my number one priority. I know it's short! Plus thank you so much for telling me I posted the wrong one! I was in a rush to get through publishing it to move on to finish my homework! *shakes fist angrily* CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**

* * *

><p>Andy was shaken awake by Boyd when they landed. They left the plane and were met by three police officers in uniform. Boyd grabbed McNally's duffle bag and tossed it to one of the officers.<p>

"Officers," said Boyd as he shared the code word with the others in charge of UCs in Ottawa. "I would like you to meet Julie _Grenade_."

"Nice to meet you, Julie," said one of the officers. "Chief White has wanted to speak to you about your undercover work in the off-shifts during night in the last three weeks of your work."

* * *

><p>Sam walked towards Gail. He yanked her arm to face him and pressed her against the wall.<p>

"You were supposed to watch her," said Sam, but not before Oliver and Noelle pulled him off.

"Swarek!" yelled Frank from across the room. "It's been planned."

"Yeah, it was planned that they took her away from the hospital," said Sam, not catching on.

"All officers, please report to Parade immediately!" yelled Frank. Everyone ran to the parade, never have seen Frank this angry before in all the years he's worked as an officer.

* * *

><p>"Best here," said Frank's voice on the other line.<p>

"It's Boyd," he replied back. "Grenade is safe and sound. I'm catching the next plane out. Three buddies of mine are watching out for her. Any leads so far?"

"Well, we're bringing in Steve Peck from his undercover work for questioning about Jacques Manjuch, his boss. Anything we should know about him?"

"He has an unknown boss above him that works for some big dealer in the city. Peck was supposed to go under to get a name for us, but I guess that won't work since we're pulling him off."

"How's McNally?" asked Frank.

Boyd rubbed his forehead as he saw her walk into Chief White's office. They shook hands as they both sat down and began talking. Andy looked angry but Chief White looked calm and collected.

"She's fighting to come back to Toronto. I'll be back at 15 in four hours. I have to head back to the airport."

"Okay," said Frank as he hung up.

Boyd hung up his phone and wanted to know everything that was going down in that office, but he couldn't because his flight would take off in two and a half hours.

* * *

><p>"Officers of 15," Frank began after he walked into the room. He placed his phone back in his pocket. "McNally is safe. We had to send her into witness protection for the time being. I just got word from Boyd and he'll be hopping back on a plane to come back and help us with this case. We have a lead that Steve Peck will be brought in about. Barber and Williams, you're taking the interview. Peck, Epstein, Callaghan, Rosati and Shaw, you're questioning Bibby. Swarek, you're joining Nash and Diaz on files. Serve, protect and let's figure bring this one guy in."<p>

Sam paced as Traci tried every common password to man.

"Nothing," said Traci. "Everything and includes every case he has done."

"I'm doing something worthwhile," said Sam as he barged through the hall. Jerry left the interview room and walked right into Sam as he tried to get in to talk to Bibby before Steve Peck came in.

"No, Sammy," said Jerry. "I can't let you do this."

"Then let's open up that file," said Sam. "Mention and ask about a password protected case in his files."

"Fine, but you are not stepping foot in the interrogation room," said Jerry.

"Deal," said Sam with a few muttered swears at defeat before trudging off to the observation room.

* * *

><p>"Officer McNally, I can offer you a deal to continue your work," said Chief White as he sat up straighter and clasped his hands together. "Take two days off and we'll see if my deal will still stand by then. You're staying in my condo until then as a safe house. I have my son and his girlfriend keeping an eye on you while they're working day and night to protect and keep watch over you."<p>

"Yes, sir," said Andy as she stood up and walked out of the office with her duffel bag. She noticed for the first time since her attack in the last four hours, she was confident and happy. She pulled out her passport and smiled at it. "I'm coming home in two days."

* * *

><p><strong>Working on the second installment of the fanfic "Good Life". There's always weekends now to work on stuff. Sorry for the wait and I'll try to get in another installment before the end of the weekend.<strong>


	12. Rolling Over

**Thursday episode was awesome! And to greatly apologize for the fact that I misplaced the last chapter earlier before fixing it, I brought two installments up for today, possibly three! Be happy! :)**

**_so psyched for next week's two hour special!_**

* * *

><p>Andy sat down and admired her temporary home. The only thing that would make it better would have Sam holding her hand or looking at her with his dark eyes or smiling with his dimples. She knew she'd see him soon, but she didn't want to hear any of their voices, knowing they'd be angry at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was pulled out of the observation room when he started punching the wall and started kicking the wall angrily. He tried to remain calm for Andy's sake, even though she'd be out of the city.<p>

"Brother," Oliver began. "It's not your fault. The kidnapping was to get her out of the city." Oliver shook his head before taking a look around the hall to see if anyone was coming. "Talk to Frank. He may let you call her."

"He should," snapped Sam. He punched the wall before he shouted a few curses and looking at his bleeding knuckles.

"You need to collect yourself, brother," said Oliver as he patted his friend's back before sidestepping in the way of the interview and observation doors. "Steve Peck said his cover was blown tonight with us calling him. His undercover assignment's running loose across the city and he said that his _boss _had a girlfriend named..." Oliver paused as he looked at his notebook. "Angelina del Mar."

"Priors?" asked Sam as he paced the hallway wanting Andy to be here and solve this with them.

"None that we know of, but Boyd says the name is familiar and he's looking into it right now. We asked Bibby about Gretchen Newman and he looked terrible. He claimed it was his ex-girlfriend."

"Wait," said Sam as he stopped pacing. "I interviewed the family and they said that Gretchen had no ex's at all."

"According to Bibby, they were in high school together and both wanted to be cops. They dated in college, but he broke it off because..." Oliver looked at his notes and smirked. "The father didn't like them being friends and felt she deserved a better life."

"That makes sense. But why would the father lie?"

"That's what Officer Fredman and Vallons are doing right now."

Just then Boyd walked into the hallway. Sam spun his anger out on Boyd with a glare as he tried his hardest not to punch his face. His hands were clenching and unclenching to form a fist to punch him.

"del Mar is a prostitute working downtown," said Boyd. "According to an UC, she is currently with a buyer. We sent Peck and Diaz down there." Boyd turned to walk away but he turned back. He looked at his pal that looked like he was going to go on a killing spree. "McNally is safe. I took her to Ottawa myself. She's sad, but she's fighting to get the hell back here. Don't know how you can be partnered together. She's stubborn."

"Thanks," grumbled Sam through clenched teeth as he let out a breath. Ottawa, she's in Ottawa.

* * *

><p>Sam sat at the bar. They got Angelina del Mar and she refused to be questioned with a night's sleep, so everyone was let off shift as the detectives and morning shift workers were on. He looked at his watch. Five hours since he had known Andy was in Ottawa and all he got was Boyd giving her a city she was in. She could be on a farm or in the woods in a cabin or even in the most populated residential area. There was no way to help or talk to her.<p>

"How are you doing?" asked Oliver as he ordered his breakfast from the bar, watching Sam finish his water.

"Wanting to drink to death, but can't. The joys of going back on shift in seven hours," muttered Sam. "She couldn't have just yelled to stay back. She screamed help when it was Boyd that kidnapped her. She was playing all of us." Sam motioned the bartender with his hand ordering to shots of whiskey. When the shot glasses were set down, Oliver took them away and handed them back to the bartender. "Ollie," Sam warned.

"Remember that you are number thirty one on the list to kill the guy that hurt her. We have his girlfriend in custody for resist of arrest. C'mon, you had to laugh at the fact that Peck only got spit on as Diaz was punched in the nose...while del Mar had the handcuffs on."

"Oliver, the girl's a prostitute. Every prostitute has to deal with self defence, even in handcuffs," said Sam sharply.

"So you've been a hooker now?" asked Oliver. Oliver smiled when he saw Sam's mouth turn up in a little smile. "Samantha the Slippery Stripper. Nice ring, buddy."

"You know, it pays the bills," laughed Sam as Oliver began to eat his food. "I miss her."

"Of course you do," said Oliver. He sensed a story behind the whole thing.

"When I was in her hospital room, she dumped Luke. She kissed me and it was so real," said Sam as he grabbed a slice of toast from Oliver's plate.

"You know McNally," said Oliver. "She's stubborn, but her heart is in the right place."

"Yeah."

"Apparently we're getting a transfer to fill in McNally's spot until the case is closed," said Oliver. "Thought you'd like to know before all the sudden you see a new girl walking around the office."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Angelina del Mar sat in the interrogation room. Her friend had been here before and she wasn't proud of it at the time. Hell, her boyfriend has been in here many times when she's come to help bail him out since she had the debt to pay off. She paced like a cat. Her hooker boots were uncomfortable and she took them off in a matter of twenty seconds after she started pacing. She stopped when a beep met her ears and she saw a blonde detective walk into the room.<p>

"Hello, Angelina del Mar. I'm Detective Rosati and I'm just going to ask you about your relationship with Hudson Harris," said Jo as she sat down and watched the girl keep on pacing.

"Alright," Angelina muttered to Jo's surprise. She had seen Diaz and white-shirt-in-waiting bring the prostitute in and it was anything but pretty. "Hudson's my boyfriend."

"We know. Does he have a relationship with Derek Bibby? Friends, co-workers or anything like that?" asked Jo.

"Friends then co-workers."

"Where were you last night?"

"Well, you pulled me off the street," said Angelina. "I have a debt to pay."

"And what is that?" asked Jo.

* * *

><p>Detective Barber and Officer Epstein watched from the other side of the mirror in the observation room.<p>

"Interesting," said Jerry as he crossed his arms. "She's very cooperative." He narrowed his eyes and noticed something in the girl's boot on the floor. "Epstein, grab the boot. I think she has a cell phone on her."

"My parents had money to owe back to the bank so he helped."

Jerry grabbed Dov's arm to keep him from leaving. "Stay here and do not say anything," he warned.

"Yeah. He gave me the cash if I hooked for him and his boss. They'd get all the money and after two years, they said I'd be free."

* * *

><p>"Has it happened?"<p>

"No it hasn't happened."

"Do you have any idea who his boss is?"

"No, but my friend does," said Angelina as she sat down in the room opposite of the mirror. "She's been there for me through everything. Every weekend I skip the hooking and go visit her. She gives me a cover with money to make them believe that I was hooking." Angelina's shoulders shook as she started crying. "She's a sister that I have never had. She told me that she'd keep me safe, but she wasn't there to pick me up like usual. She-she wasn't there. She's the only family I have now."

Jo felt sorry for the woman sitting across from her. She rubbed her hand soothingly.

"Have you tried to call her?"

"Every half hour. It's like she disappeared and she's gone!" yelled Angelina as from behind the mirror Gail walked in and started to tear up. "If they found out, they'd kill her."

"What was your boyfriend up to last night?" asked Jo as she leaned back in her chair.

"Said he had business with a problem of Derek's to take care of. Something about him being forced to quit from being a cop because of money," said Angelina as she sniffed.

"Alright," said Jo. "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"No," said Angelina with a shake of her head as she brushed tears furiously from her face. "He has safe houses, but he's never shown me."

"You can go home," said Jo.

"No!" yelled Angelina. "Please, anywhere but that place! You can't send me back. Please, I beg of you!"

Just then a male officer walked in and pulled one of the boots of the floor and rummaged through it. He pulled out a cell phone and went through the numbers.

"What is your friend's name?" asked Dov as he waved the girl's phone.

"Savannah Winters," said Angelina.

* * *

><p>"Well, Derek," said Steve as he interviewed his old partner with Luke Callaghan leaning against the wall. "Never thought you'd do anything like this."<p>

"I didn't," said Derek.

"You shot a cop," said Luke sharply. "Not just any cop, but Oliver Shaw. A cop with a family."

"Kids," said Derek Bibby. "They're so annoying."

"No wonder your mom didn't pay attention to you," said Frank Best as he came in and stood up from a sitting Derek Bibby. Frank placed his hands on the table and slammed them down, causing the two detectives to jump along with Bibby who nearly fell back in his chair. "Give me facts now, Bibby."

"I don't roll over on my own people," said Bibby with a smirk.

"You did with us," said Steve with anger burning in his own eyes.

"That's different. You didn't protect me from two rookies that made me get fired," said Bibby.

"Why did you still the money?" asked Frank.

"To get a product."

"From who?" asked Luke.

"I don't roll over," said Bibby with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed looking as smug as any other criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-DAH! Review and I'm putting the last touches on the next installment! Reviews makes it go faster!<strong>


	13. Hudson to Cop Daughter

**Keep in mind here that Andy reveals something on the phone about witness protection!**

**I could split this one up but it's rough and it would be better if it was placed together!**

* * *

><p>Shaw and Swarek patrolled the streets looking for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed to happen until Oliver's phone rang.<p>

"Shaw," Oliver answered when he put it on speaker.

"We got a lead from Angelina del Mar," said Jerry's voice on the other line. "She has a friend named Savannah Winters. Kept her off the streets during the weekends. Never picked her up this weekend and that's when we picked her up. Her friend has a condo in Maple Condominiums. She can't remember which number it is, but her friend should be there."

"We're on it," said Oliver.

"How's Bibby holding up so far?" yelled Sam.

"He's being stubborn as usual. Nothing so far except mentioning product. It could be anything from drugs to weapons to humans trafficking or just plain prostitutes for all we know," said Jerry's voice. There was shouting from the background.

"What's going on?" asked Oliver.

"McNally just called Traci asking about the case and just hung up after Traci asked how she was. Apparently someone must be keeping a close eye on her," said Jerry. There was a pause before he continued. "Winters has priors. Thefts, breaking and entering as well as possession charges, but someone paid out her bails. Parole has been over for about six weeks."

"Light 'em up," said Sam as Oliver hung up and they sped through the streets.

* * *

><p>Andy walked back to the condo through the busy streets. She had to call someone and that someone was Traci. She put a few coins in the pay phone down two blocks and called her friend's cell. There was ringing and when she heard a quiet and confused "Hello" that she could recognize, Andy nearly burst into tears right then.<p>

"How's the case?" asked Andy.

"Andy?" asked Traci's voice on the other line.

"Yeah," said Andy as she was tapping her foot impatiently. She couldn't be noticed by anyone, especially the cops.

"How are you? Are you okay?" asked Traci's worried voice.

Andy looked down at the floor sadly knowing that she couldn't answer without breaking out into tears. She hung up without thinking and regretted it two seconds later. She started crying and she noticed that she still have three quarters left. She popped them in and two seconds later she heard a voice she wanted to hear all day.

"Swarek."

"Sam," Andy choked out. "When can I come home?"

"Andy? Is that really you?" his voice asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she managed to choke out with a smile into the phone.

"Are you safe?" asked Sam as calm as he could.

"Yes," said Andy as she glanced around. "I'm not supposed to call anyone right now."

"I figured that much," said Sam. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell," said Andy as she closed her eyes and let the tears cascade down her cheeks. "Sam, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

That's the moment that Andy McNally broke down in the phone booth. She cried into the phone as Sam was comforting her with useless words. She wanted him so badly now. Her timing sucks. Absolutely sucks.

"I want to come home right now," said Andy.

"How's witness protection?" asked Oliver's voice.

"Oliver?" Andy asked into the phone.

"Hey, McNally. How are you doing?"

"Barely holding," said Andy. She heard a siren in the background. "There's no witness protection for cops. Never was."

"Then what are you doing?" asked Sam as the sirens kept going.

"Hiding for now. Trying to avoid the cop spies," Andy tried to joke. "Officers are protecting me and I pretended to go to the washroom when I snuck out the window."

"That's my rook!" said Sam proudly.

* * *

><p>When Sam answered the phone, he was curious but when he picked up and heard Andy's broken voice over the phone line. He broke into a smiling hearing from her. When he asked to clarify that if it was really Andy, Oliver's eyes bulged out of his head and grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.<p>

"That's my rook," said Sam as he stared at the road in awe at what Andy did.

"They'll be angry though," she stated. "I have to go. It sounds like you're busy. Bye."

The line went dead.

"Andy," said Sam softly and that's when the sadness entered the air.

"We're here," said Oliver before Sam could recognize the building. He slammed on the brakes. "Whoa."

"The sooner we close this case, the sooner she comes home," said Sam as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. He drew out his gun as he heard gunshots from the building.

"1517 requesting back-up. Gunshots fired at Maple Condos, Kings and Board," said Oliver as he pulled his gun out. They walked into the building and heard shouts from the rooms. Sam slammed the glass door into pieces to walk into the building. He saw parents grabbing their children and getting into a conference room down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Savannah came back to her condo after she was threatened. She ran up the steps and came face to face with Hudson Harris.<p>

"Hudson," she acknowledged with a nod.

"Savannah," he nodded back before gesturing to the seat at the table.

"What would you like?" she asked calmly.

"You dead, but you seem to live."

"Angelina doesn't mind," she stated coldly as she crossed her legs and folded her hands onto her lap.

"Neither do I," he smiled. "Thank you for the money."

"No problem. Thought she deserved to be let off from hooking at some point, even if it is a break."

"I have a friend," began Hudson. "He got betrayed by a fellow cop-two of them and they were fresh from the cop college. They destroyed his career and then he destroyed one of them."

"Interesting," she said. "How is this relating to...?"

"Wait for it. The thing is I am exactly in his position right now. You're my boss' rival right now and he wants you dead."

"Who's your boss?" she asked.

"I think you know," he said as he pulled out his gun and pulled the safety off. "I'll meet you in hell later."

Savannah jumped off the couch and hid behind it as the gun started its fire. She pulled out her pocketknife as she heard her door bust open.

"Police! Don't move!" yelled a man's voice. "Put down the gun."

* * *

><p>"Cuff him, Shaw," said Sam when the man put down the gun. When the man was cuffed, that's when he noticed blonde hair sticking out from under the couch. He walked forward and saw a woman putting away the pocketknife. "What's your name?"<p>

"Savannah Winters," she stated calmly.

"You're wanted for questioning," he said. Just then, the woman grabbed his baton and hit the back of his knee with her foot before running off to the window. She broke it and tossed the baton. It bounced as it hit the floor. Sam followed behind. He was thinking of where she'd go. "Stop! Police!"

"Like that's working," she said as she ran down the steps to the road. She ducked into the alleyways.

"Shaw, I got a runner. It's Winters. Can you handle the prisoner?" asked Sam as he ran down the fire escape. Adrenaline rushing through his body as he ran.

"Copy that. Prisoner is in the car," said Shaw's voice from over the radio.

Sam continued to run and ducked into the alleyway and saw the woman trying to climb fence. He grabbed her arm as she tried to push him off.

"You're making a big mistake," said Savannah as she pushed him off her and punched his arm. Sam felt angry at this girl. He laid one good kick to her leg and she buckled to the ground. He put a cuff around her own wrist before her knees hit the ground. She tried twisting to get out, but Sam held her down. "I'm working!"

"Quit talking," said Sam. "You're just getting yourself in a deeper hole."

"Bullshit!" she screamed as he yanked her off the ground and tried to jerk away from him, but he held his grip tight around her arm. "Really? I demand a lawyer! A phone call!"

"Keep talking," said Sam. "I'd like to hear what comes out of your mouth."

Sam walked over to the squad car and then he saw Boyd running over. With a bulletproof vest and a gun holster, he ran and hugged Savannah.

"Savannah White, been a long time," said Boyd as the whole neighbourhood saw. She hissed and glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Handcuffs, Boyd," she said in a whisper as she was pushed into the car as Hudson Harris was in Boyd's car.

Sam leaned against the car door after slamming it shut. He noticed the shooter swearing and kicking in the car.

"Did I arrest...?" Sam began as he looked at the girl in the car.

"Yep, a UC. Plus it won't help for you to learn that she's the daughter of Chief White. The head for the whole province of Ontario's police work," said Boyd. "Have fun with her."

Sam's leg throbbed as Oliver walked towards him.

"Have a nice run?" asked Oliver with a smile. When he noticed his friend's eyes look at the girl muttering and cursing in the car. "What's wrong?"

"I arrested an undercover cop," said Sam as he rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to remain calm. "Best is going to have my badge."

"Why? McNally did it to you and she kept her badge," said Oliver.

"But she isn't the daughter of Chief White," said Sam as he stepped in the car and drove off with Oliver trying to convince Savannah to remain calm and they'll figure everything out.

"I had a perfectly good case and within one more week, I could have all the evidence we need to put him behind bars!" yelled Savannah as she got her hands out of the handcuffs with the help of Oliver's key that he gave her. "Majority of all drugs, weapons and hookers would disappear in one night."

"Here is 15th Division," said Sam as cheerful as he could when they stopped in the parking lot. Sam offered his hand as Savannah pushed his hand away.

"I survived two months undercover on Friday nights to get a case together and all it takes is one cop to ruin it," she said as she stormed through booking causing officers to grab their handcuffs to try to recapture the, as they thought, escaped suspect. "I'm a freaking UC!" she yelled after they all got the handcuffs out. "Best!"

"What?" asked Frank Best as he was pulled away from the coffee machine by Savannah. He glared her before he gaped. He asked in a hushed tone. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Doesn't mean anything, Frankie," Savannah said as she patted his cheek before grabbed his coffee. "Thank you. Partner me up with Swarek for the rest of today. He blew my cover." She let out a smile as she pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "I'll be getting changed into my uniform. Call my father and tell him that the new transfer is here from Ottawa."

* * *

><p>Oliver nearly spit out his coffee when he heard that White's daughter was the transfer. The transfer until McNally was brought back. He turned to see Noelle and Traci sharing quick glances between each other trying to piece the whole situation together.<p>

"Oh God," said Traci. "Oliver, did Sam arrest her?" Oliver nodded in response as Noelle said,

"Fifty bucks says that she's going to make him do all the running around and paperwork."

"I'll buy two rounds if Sam punches her," said Oliver as him and Noelle shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it makes me work faster!<strong>


	14. Of Passwords and Undercovers

**This is two updates put in as one so enjoy!**

**The long weekend is great for updating fanfiction! :)**

* * *

><p>Gail walked into the change room to see Savannah getting in a uniform. Savannah let out a snort as she saw Gail Peck.<p>

"What do you want, Peck?" Savannah asked as she put on her bulletproof vest and slid on her name tag.

"How come you're the transfer if you were undercover?" Gail asked as she leaned against a locker.

"Weekend job and I was supposed by off the job two days from now with another team taking over for me," Savannah snapped. She smiled. "Swarek will pay for ruining my undercover work."

"Great. Two asses fighting," said Gail as she walked away. "Just don't get me involved."

"Oh! Is the little Peck afraid of a wittle fight?" asked Savannah in a whiny baby voice. "Grow up. This is the real world."

"My mother is the superintendent so watch it!"

"My dad is your mom's boss. That is enough said right there," said Savannah as she crossed her arms and walked by. She patted Gail's shoulder when they stepped outside the locker room. "Interviewing?" Gail nodded. "Good. I'll take over."

"But..." Gail began before Savannah gave her a glare that scared herself out of her skin. "Yes, Officer White."

* * *

><p>"Shit. Shit. Shit!" yelled Frank in the parade room as officers gathered around, ready for an update. "Alright, before White comes, let me all warn you that she is the daughter of the chief. Just put up with her until the case is solved." Just then, Savannah walked in and sat on the edge of the window sill and smiled.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," she replied sweetly. "Just had a complication on the way."

Just then Gail walked in with an angry look on her face before she sat with Chris at the front table.

"What happened?" whispered Chris.

"Later," Gail mouthed as Traci raised her eyebrow in a question.

"Well, we have Bibby's partner in here since we picked up Savannah Winters, who was an undercover agent whose name is actually Savannah White here. Now, we will be interviewing the suspects and, White, can you fill us in on your undercover case so we know what we're dealing with?" said Frank as he gestured towards the white board. When Savannah smiled sweetly and walked up, Frank grabbed her arm and whispered, "You shouldn't be here right now."

"I know," she whispered back. She let out a smile. "Chief authorized it" She walked away from Frank to the front of the white board. She looked at everyone and let out a smile before talking. "I was sent undercover every Friday night to Saturday night for the last two months to gather intel on Anton Hill's smaller groups though as I went under, I discovered that Bibby had a part in it that no undercover could get to. He had the intelligence of all police actions, according to Angelina del Mar, who you have graciously brought in for me, had a protected case file with all his reports in it, so that way if he could get his job back, no one would have any notes. No one would search anything relating to Anton Hill and everything would be left as it is.

"But with Hudson, things grew complicated. Hudson is Hill's second in command, with him in our reach, we've gained power over Hill. Now, the next thing to do is to get Hudson to answer some questions. Bibby doesn't realize how close Hudson is to Hill. The truth is, they're half-brothers. Hill will do anything to protect his brother so all we have to do is wait for Best to make the calls after we interview the hell out of them."

Savannah made her way to the back of the room. With everyone's eyes on her until she turned around to face them. She let out a fake smile before glaring at the whiteboard.

"Alright, same teams, except Shaw is helping with cracking the code and, Swarek, you get to be partnered with White here," said Frank with a small smile. Sam turned to face Savannah. She smiled sweetly before wiggling her fingers in a wave. Frank raised his hands in surrender before he dismissed everyone.

"We are interviewing witnesses, Swarek," said Savannah as she walked by. "I get to take control of the Hudson interview." She walked out the door with the rookies as Oliver came up and patted his friend's back.

"Good luck. You'll need it," he said.

Sam raised his hands at the girl who had just walked out the door as Frank approached. "Really? Of all people in the whole station and it had to be her?"

"Sorry, Sammy, but I have lost power over this one," said Frank. He walked out the room and then popped his head back in. "Though you may like her once the case is closed."

"Bull," said Sam as he kicked a chair.

"Suit yourself," said Frank as he left to see Savannah smirking at the parade room.

"Nice day, huh?" she asked as Sam started kicking chairs and tables until he let out a curse and held his foot.

"Don't push it," said Frank with a chuckle.

"How long do you think it will take him to figure it out?" Savannah asked with a hopeful edge to her voice.

"If you keep up your undercover cop persona, you'll be good," said Frank in a whisper as he passed Savannah to get to the coffee.

"Please, I am awesome," said Savannah loudly before she yelled at Swarek. "Quit dancing and get your ass to interview 3!"

* * *

><p>Gail sat with Chris by the computer filing reports when she blurted out, "I hate White with a passion."<p>

"The colour or the person?" asked Dov as he came by with two coffees, offering one to Oliver, who handed it to a Swarek nursing his foot.

"Who do you think?" said Gail in a sarcastic tone. "Never in my life did I imagine missing someone so much."

"Tell me about it," said Traci. "She's making me get her all possible case files. She's not a detective, she can't order me around."

"Oh, but I can," said Savannah in a sing song voice. She smiled at the rookies and she gave Oliver a huge grin. "Oliver, I can see you're helping Sammy with a hurt foot, but if you don't mind, can I take a look at that case file with the password lock?"

"Good luck," said Oliver as he gestured to the computer. Savannah sat down and typed in a nine letter name and all the sudden pop-ups flashed up and documents as well as photographs filled the screen.

"You're welcome," said Savannah as she stood up from the chair. "From the looks of it, it seems that these are all the files on the missing girls as well as past drug crimes relating to Hill as well as weapons and prostitute rings he controls. Got everything to take him down."

"How did you do that?" asked Traci. "I've been working on that for hours."

"Anton Hill. Nine letters. Duh!" said Savannah as she looked over to see Sam fuming. "Lemme guess you worked undercover for this case?"

"Not only that but his second in command nearly killed my partner," said Sam as he stood up.

"Andy McNally?" asked Savannah. "No way! I met her yesterday in my dad's office. She's staying with my brother right now." And with that Savannah left the room with Sam glaring at her back.

"Look up anything to do with Chief White or Savannah White," said Sam. He pulled out his gun and checked it. "I'm going to ask Hill a few questions."

"What about your partner?" hinted Gail with her eyes wide.

"Screw her. She's pretty much solved everything. We can go after Hill by now," said Sam as he ran out to the police cars outside.

* * *

><p>"I know you did it," said Savannah as she sat down with Hudson smirking. "What's the smirk for?"<p>

"Nothing. Just wondering where the guy is that arrested you," he said. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Swarek wasn't in the room.

"Why is that?" she asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I don't know. Anton hates the undercover that nearly ruined his life and decided to target that beauty piece of ass that he calls his partner. Tried to kidnap the girl last week, but my guy got caught," said Hudson. "Where is that lovely piece of ass? I've been waiting to see her. You know, finish off the reunion. Especially when I pinned her against the wall and threw her over the couch. I remember clearly when I saw her on the ground and we left her bleeding slowly out and we drugged her with chloroform."

Savannah stood up and pulled Hudson off of his chair. She pinned him against the wall with her elbow into his neck. He caught on quickly and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, but not before she kneed him in the groin and walked away as the other officers came in to put him back in handcuffs.

"Ugh," Savannah groaned as she sat down on the chair with her head between her knees trying to breathe through the pain. "Son of a bitch!"

Frank Best walked through the door and frowned.

"Bad timing and terrible moves," he replied.

"He had it coming. It's payback," she responded as she stood up. "Got the bomb confession as well as the attack and all that's left is getting a warrant for Anton Hill and all he owns and it will be good."

"Normal?" asked Frank. "because I am sick of pretending that you're still undercover."

"It'll be over soon," said Savannah as she left the room. "I'm going to find Sam."

* * *

><p>Jerry watched the whole exchange between Frank and Savannah from behind the mirror as he was grabbing his notes before the commotion Savannah caused. Now he wasn't sure who Savannah was and he was going to go through every computer file to learn more about her. He grabbed his notes and started walking towards the group clustered around a computer printing images and documents off a case file.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Jerry as he looked at the screen.

"Savannah opened the file for us," responded Dov. "For a bitch, she sure is a good cop."

"Yeah, well that's going to change," said Jerry. "Savannah got a confession about how he attacked McNally and tried to get her kidnapped, but listen to this, it was to draw Sam out to talk to Hill. Sammy's in trouble. Where is he by the way?"

Oliver and the rookies exchanged looks as they heard Frank's voice yell for a team to go to Anton Hill's house, apartments, safe houses and drug corners as they had retrieved warrants. When all the available cops went to get their guns and go to the cars, Jerry accessed the computer and started searching for Savannah White.

_Savannah White_

_March 17, 1982-February14, 2006_

_Killed by an impaired driver. Cop for three years._

That was all Jerry needed to read to realize that the real Savannah White was dead. Who was the imposter then?

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the restaurant with Anton Hill sitting at the bar working on some papers.<p>

"You son of a bitch," said Sam as he raised his gun.

The man laughed at him as Sam's anger was rising. He was the reason that his partner was in hiding. He was the reason that she was hurt and he was going to pay for it.

"I knew sooner or later you would show up," said Anton Hill. He turned away from his papers and smiled. "How's your partner?"

"Alive and well," said Sam through a clenched jaw. He looked at the drug dealer with such hatred all her literally saw was red. His phone rang, breaking his concentration.

"You might as well get that," said Anton Hill. "May be your girl. I sent my brother after her, but he seemed to be interested in a Savannah Winters, know anything about her? I heard you busted her and she was another undercover cop. Is that true?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter," said Sam as he heard a siren from the distance.

"Brought back-up, huh?" Hill asked. "I have my crew on the outside. They won't survive to get in here in time to help you." He stood up and glared at Swarek. "Where are my files?"

"What?" asked Sam in a surprised tone.

"Emily's files. Bibby told me you still had them, but he might be setting you up. I don't really care. He was handy and then he got caught shooting an officer and that's when I left him by himself. Got to preserve yourself and the energy to live, right?"

Sam took a swing and his fist connected with Hill's jaw. Hill glared as he beckoned his hand to come closer. Sam pulled out his gun, but not before he felt the cool feel of the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

"Swarek, what's your 20?" came a female voice on the radio.

"Your partner is in the city still? Perfect. A nice reunion," said Hill as he beckoned for Sam to answer the radio. "Go ahead. No funny business or I will kill you and hunt down Emily and your partner." He nodded as he reached to his shoulder to answer. "I'm in the restaurant."

"10-4," responded the voice.

"Thank you for cooperating," said Hill as another of his men took the gun from Sam's belt and placed it on the bar. "Now how was McNally doing when you found her? Hudson and Bibby told me how they stabbed her, but didn't have enough time to finish the job by the time you came. The plan was for her to be kidnapped and brought here and I would be offered immunity, but you showed up early and they had to finish the job."

Sam struggled to keep his cool. All he wanted was for McNally to hear what he had to tell her, but he may have never gotten that because of the day he got burned and it was never her fault, it was Jerry's who didn't see the handcuffs and the guy right behind him. He had so much to tell her how much he loved her. His thoughts were cut short when he heard gunshots come from inside the room.

* * *

><p>Savannah entered the room with her gun in position. She saw her partner stuck with a gun at the back of his head. She entered silently unnoticed and had her baton ready to smack the gun arm up. She saw Anton turning around talking about how the kidnapping went south when she decided she had her chance. She fired her gun at the man sitting at the bar with the gun aimed at his leg. He went down easy. Then as the man holding Sam hostage turned around she threw her baton at his hand and it clanged as it hit the ground.<p>

"Police! Don't move!" she warned. She tilted her head and smiled before aiming her gun at the man with a gun behind her and shot him in the arm and leg before turning her attention to the man jumping for the gun. He fired it off. She fell back and gasped for air. Her chest felt as if it was caught on fire.

"This is Swarek. Gunshots fired at Hill's restaurant. Three people down. Officer down, I repeat, officer down," said Sam after he saw his partner go down.

He handcuffed the man as he grabbed all the weapons off the men that Savannah shot before going to the officer herself. He got down on his knees and lifted the vest off the uniform and saw it got caught through the layers of Kevlar.

"You'd laugh at how I got beat up by Hudson in the interview room," said Savannah as she left out a breath. "Got him to confess and everything."

"Stay down. Breathe," said Sam as he looked up to see Hill gone. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" asked Savannah as she tried to get up.

"Hill's gone." When he saw her try to get up, he pushed her down roughly.

"Ow," she moaned in complaint.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time," she sniped back.

"Nice to see the bitch back."

"Thank you. But this would have never happened if we just interviewed Hudson and I just found that we got warrants."

"Maybe next time," said Sam as the other officers approached along with four EMTs.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Savannah in a soft voice.

"Who?"

"Epstein," said Savannah. "You know who I'm talking about. Andy."

"She's perfect and I never got to tell her anything," said Sam before Oliver came and laughed at the scene.

"The witch is down," he said.

"I saved Swarek's ass," she quipped. "What were you doing? Having a long pee?"

"Hey, we didn't realize that you weren't with him," said Oliver to Savannah.

"He went out alone," said Savannah. "Partners have each other's backs, right? Or did I just fail the motto every person for himself?"

"Can I kill her?" asked Oliver to Sam as they walked away from her as Best went to talk to White.

"Not yet. She's useful" said Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Anton Hill is running! Ack! hide!<strong>

**Reviews are my muse! :)**


	15. Finding Out

**With school starting I have little time to update anything now, but I was able to work on this fanfiction and hoping to finish it sometime within the next week or two!**

* * *

><p>"You do realize what happened here, White," said Best he whispered angrily. "One of the finest was held at gunpoint."<p>

"Please, Frank," whispered Savannah. "Please call Chief and tell him I am done. I can't hide and be a bitch anymore. Not ever. Gail still thinks Savannah is alive."

"Give it till parade tomorrow," said Frank as an EMT came over to look at the bruising the bullets would cause.

"Thank you," said Savannah. "I also don't have a place to stay." She let out a small smile before wincing as the paramedic lightly touched the bruise.

"I'll get Swarek to give a room up," said Frank as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we got Hill running lose in the city. We'll give him a break for twelve hours and tomorrow at six we are on the streets for him since a task force is being assembled and the division is off for the night," said Frank as he dismissed everyone to go home. "Swarek, I need to speak to you for a minute."<p>

Sam knew this was coming. He was expecting a blast of anger from his boss and when he reached to the front of the parade room. Frank simply smiled and gestured him to sit on a table.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran off but in the end I got there went you got the warrants, according to White that is and I understand..." Frank cut Sam off in surprise.

"I'm not angry, but I am not impressed. You could have been killed. If it hadn't been for White, you'd be dead and she was nearly killed because of the move you made." Sam nodded before Frank continued, "To make that up to me and her, you will be housing her for tonight."

"What!" yelled Sam as he stood up and started pacing before he kicked a chair.

"You blew her cover this morning so she lost her only home in the city plus she doesn't have time or cash at the moment to afford a hotel or book a room. Only one night. You owe her that for sending her into a death trap. She took two bullets for you. You would do the same for her," said Frank. Frank waved his hand casually before he rubbed his forehead with that hand. "You're dismissed. She'll be gone tomorrow anyways. McNally is being sent back for tomorrow afternoon according to White. She got the phone call before parade started for tomorrow's work."

"Andy's back?" asked Sam before he left the room.

"Will be."

* * *

><p>Gail sat in the locker room and waited for Savannah to be the only one in the room. Traci and Noelle were the last to go and she waved them goodbye while pretending to look for some in her locker. Footsteps were brought to her attention when the two co-workers left and as Savannah turned the corner, Gail ran and covered the woman's mouth.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as she pinned the woman to the tiled wall in the shower area of the locker room. She was about to let go of Savannah's mouth until she heard the door open.

"Savannah!" yelled Sam's voice. It echoed through the locker room towards the showers.

"Um," whispered Gail before she shouted. "She's just on her phone. She'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Alright," Sam replied with a sigh. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "Tell her to hurry up. I'll just be waiting in the parking lot."

"Okay," yelled Gail as she bit her lip, trying to decide what to do with Savannah. An elbow got Gail in the nose and before she could react, her arm was yanked and pulled behind her. Gail yelped as she was pinned down to the floor.

"Hey! Is everyone alright in here?" asked a male's voice as the footsteps carried through the locker room.

"I have a problem, Frank," said Savannah with a smile. "Could you come and help me? Covered with stripes here."

Frank turned the corner to see the two officers on the floor.

"Explain this one to me, please," asked Frank. "Obviously from cover and stripe is that your cover got blown, correct?"

"She's on it but not who yet," said Savannah as she uncovered Gail's mouth. "We need her to a silent and secure area until Hill is gone, Sir. So she doesn't tell anyone."

"That won't be necessary," said Frank as he grabbed his phone and started texting.

"What! What are you doing?" demanded Gail as she was still pinned. Savannah brought her hand to her lips in a silencing tone as Boyd walked into the shower part of the locker room as well.

"I heard someone shouting," said Boyd before he saw what was in front of him. He smiled and let out a chuckle before he spun around to see Savannah helping get Gail up.

"She's yours till parade," said Savannah as she dragged Gail to Boyd and Best. "Just keep her quiet until parade."

"Easy," said Boyd as he pulled out his badge. "I have a cover planned. No one saw me come in here so we'll just pretend to have a Peck diversion."

"What's that?" demanded Gail as she felt clueless as ever.

"You'll see," said Boyd as he left.

"I better get out of here too," said Frank. "Peck, if you want to keep your badge, I would suggest shutting up and going along. If you do, I'll give you a bonus at the end of the week."

He left, leaving Savannah and Gail alone. They stood in silence waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Who are you?" whispered Gail as she looked in the eyes of the cop next to her. "I knew Savannah. I knew her and I attended her funeral. She may have been my brother's ex, but she was the sister I never had and I demand an answer."

"I'm me," said Savannah as Gail started pacing and yelling at Savannah.

"No! You are not Savannah White or Winters of what-ever! Who are you?" demanded Gail before she heard the door burst open and shouts being made.

"Peck!" yelled Boyd as him and Frank walked into the locker room with shouts being yelled at from in the office.

"Sorry," said Savannah as she leaned against the wall. "Not yet."

"Gail Peck, calm down," yelled Boyd.

* * *

><p>Sam had been about to leave the building when he saw Boyd and Frank and burst into the locker room. He went to follow as his curiosity over took him. He waited for a minute to pass and as the shouts were coming from all off-duty cops ready to leave. They were waiting to see what was going on.<p>

"Gail Peck, calm down!" yelled Boyd's voice.

Sam pushed open the door and saw Savannah trying to catch her breath.

"I'm okay," screamed Gail. Frank bent over to Savannah. She shook her head.

"Gail was just panicking. We crashed into each other and she knocked the wind out of me," said Savannah. "What's going on?"

"Peck is needed immediately on the phone."

Sam stood there in shock. He was interested but the fact of how Savannah kept her cool and how when she looked at him, her eyes looked different from before. They seemed a darker shade of green than earlier. He simply said that Savannah was staying with him so he left with her scrambling to grab her bag and keep up. Noelle caught up with them leaving the locker room before everyone turned to see Gail being dragged to Best's office.

"What's going on?" asked Noelle.

"Phone call," said Savannah as icy as she could before she spun and dragged Sam by his arm to the parking lot.

He was surprised by her grip but by her undercover work she would have had to have the strength to defend herself from others. He finally yanked his arm away and she turned and stepped into his personal space before she stood there in silence as well as he did. Both unsure of what to do, Sam grabbed Savannah and pulled her to his truck. She got in without a question and he started the truck and drove off.

"So...?" asked Sam. "How was Andy when you saw her?"

"Alive," said Savannah sharply before turning her attention to the window on the other side. "Look, you probably see me as a bitch and I am sorry that I am one, but I was raised to never trust anyone. They hurt you."

"Interesting life you have," said Sam in an arrogant tone before he turned on the radio to a classic rock station.

"Shut that shit off already," demanded Savannah as they turned the corner and entered a nice and quiet neighbourhood.

"It's the classics," said Sam angrily.

"Well you'll be known for a classic dead man if you keep that playing," shouted Savannah. Sam turned off the radio and shrugged.

"Happy?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Do you have your...um, you know what?"

"No, I do not have my period," sputtered Savannah in embarrassment. "God, I'm naturally a bitch, but not that kind of natural."

"Hello?" asked Sam as he answered his vibrating phone.

"Sam, you have to listen to me on this. Where are you? We need to talk," said Jerry's voice on the line.

"What are you talking about, Jerry?" asked Sam as he parked in front of his house and handed the keys to Savannah to go in. He was alone in the truck.

"Are you alone?"

"I'm in my truck by myself, Jerry. What's next? What colour of underwear are you wearing?" joked Sam.

"Savannah is dead," said Jerry.

"No. She's alive," said Sam as he pinched the bridge of his nose to remain calm.

"Nope. The original Savannah White. She was killed by a drunk driver that drove his convertible into the driver's side of her car. Died on impact. The woman that's your partner is either lying or she's still undercover. I have no idea what that's about. Boyd led the whole thing, according to my sources."

"Sources?" asked Sam.

"Oliver snuck Dov and Noelle into the observation room as Boyd was explaining what was going on. This is something huge, Sam. Oliver and I are coming by so we can monitor the problem," said Jerry.

"She's staying overnight with me. Best demanded it," said Sam.

"Shit!" yelled Jerry as Sam left his truck. "We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll do an early poker night. She doesn't know anything about that."

"Got to go," said Sam as he heard something hit the floor. He grabbed the gun from his bag and set the bag to the floor. He closed the door and walked towards the living room to see Savannah trying to pick up every magazine and book that had toppled from the shelf.

"God! Did you think I was a robber or something?" demanded Savannah when she saw the gun. She placed everything on the table and walked to Sam. He lowered his gun. "Where am I sleeping and where is the bathroom?"

Sam gave directions and she walked down the hall. Sam sighed as he picked up his things by the door and put it all away. He heard the shower start and heard faint humming from the shower. Just at that very moment, his door busted in and Oliver laughed as he entered the house to see Sam with his gun out.

"Jumpy, Sammy?" asked Oliver with a smile before helping himself to whatever was in the kitchen. Jerry followed Oliver into the house and held two files in his hands.

"Alright," said Jerry as he sat at the table, pretending to shuffle some cards while checking the area. "Everything is in there and where is she?"

"Shower," replied Sam as he looked over the files and saw the picture of a dead Savannah White. "I think you should go because I am about to do some serious yelling."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come!<strong>


	16. Little Conversations Matter

**Another one! :) Thanks for the patience!**

* * *

><p>Savannah started the shower and pulled the blonde coloured wig off her head before she hopped in. She enjoyed the warm water and started humming. She was happy and she smiled. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and she wrapped her hair up in a towel to dry. She brushed her teeth and put on a pair of sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt. She wiped the fogged on mirrors and smiled at herself. She pulled out the coloured contacts and threw them into the garbage by the toilet.<p>

Andy McNally was in Sam's house and she was about to surprise him.

When Andy stepped out of the washroom silently, she had blown dried her actually hair and put the wig back on. She walked down the stairs to hear Jerry and Oliver trying to convince Sam for them to stay the night to help him interrogate Savannah and find out who she actually was. She slowly made her way back up the steps and frowned. She just had to pretend to be the biggest bitch so no one would suspect it was her. She heard a crash and heard Oliver yell.

"God! Jerry, don't! Ah! My money is gone," said Oliver. She turned the corner and saw the guys playing with cash on table as well as something wasn't right. They only had half a deck on the table. She smiled as she sat down beside Sam. "Well, look at this. The bitch has arrived."

"Oh, I love you too, Oliie-kins," said Savannah as she batted her eyelashes playfully and she turned to face Sam. Under the table, she slid her hand onto his knee and slowly moved it up so it rested on his mid thigh. She smiled at Sam sweetly as he gulped and tried not to look obvious at his discomfort. "What time are we leaving to go to work tomorrow?"

"Um, around five. I want to help with tracking down the missing girls as well as track down Hill," Sam answered without cracking his voice at how uncomfortable he was.

"Alright. I got a flight back to Ottawa for six so don't worry about me," she nodded. She removed her hand from his leg and walked into the kitchen. She appeared with four beers balanced in her two hands and gave one to each of them before she took a huge gulp of hers. "So got enough room for one more?"

* * *

><p>Gail was briefed in the observation room on everything and she smiled as she finally knew who Savannah White was. She was surprised at how clever the plan had been. She would have never known if she never knew Savannah. She dialled Andy's cell phone and a voice picked up on the other line.<p>

"Hello?" asked a male's voice on the other line.

"Is Savannah there?" she asked.

"I'll get her," said the voice grumpily. Gail pursed her lips together when she recognized Sam Swarek's voice on the other line with a slight slur.

"Hello?" demanded the voice on the line.

"Andy McNally, give me a reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now," ranted the ice queen on the other line.

"Because you can't brag about knowing," she answered angrily.

"You're still in the same room as Sam, aren't you?" asked Gail in disbelief as Chris met her in his truck.

"Yep and add a few more to that stupid list."

"Alright. You owe me an explanation here. Not to mention Traci. Swarek nearly beat me up!" yelled Gail into the phone.

Andy flinched at the sound coming through the other end of the phone. She entered Sam's guest room and dropped the wig onto the bed and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Really?" asked Andy incredulously. She smiled. "Everything will be okay. The second Anton Hill is gone is when I will come back in brunette form without a bitchy bone in my body."

"I'm telling Traci," warned Gail.

"You can't without getting fired," said Andy sharply. "Or getting suspended."

"Fine," sighed Gail.

"Is Andy on the phone?" asked Chris in disbelief on the other line.

"Shit!" yelled Andy and she hung up on Gail. The door was knocked on and started to open. Andy grabbed her wig and hid behind the bed.

* * *

><p>"Savannah, are you alright?" called Sam from the hallway. Jerry had noticed her getting into a phone conversation. He heard a curse before he knocked on the door and opened it up. He saw a leg on the bed and a body on the flooring groaning. Savannah popped her head up and she tried to straighten her hair.<p>

"I've been better." She glared at him before saying, "Next time don't scare me by opening the door. God! Knock louder and wait."

"Alright then," said Sam as he slammed the door shut and left Savannah in there. He walked down the stairs and saw Oliver and Jerry looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "She fell off the bed."

"Sure," said Oliver as he uncrossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. He dealt out the cards to his friends. They turned their heads to see Savannah making her way to them. She pulled up a chair and smiled sweetly before turning to Jerry.

"How's Traci doing?" she asked. "I heard she has a kid."

"She's doing good and Leo is just peachy," said Jerry.

"Did someone piss in your cosmopolitan or what?" asked Savannah with a smile. She turned to face Oliver and said, "I heard you got shot last night. Are you alright?" She asked with such concern, everyone looked at her in a crazed way.

"Um, yeah. Just got bruised, that's all," said Oliver as he looked at his cards.

"That's good. I thought that it went through the vest by the way they told it. Well, I'm off to Ottawa tomorrow so this might be the last time I see you. I have to head back to meet with McNally before she flies back. Good night!"

Savannah walked up the stairs and waited for the men to continue their conversation. She slammed the bathroom door and shut tiptoed back to the top of the staircase.

"The fact she rubs it in your face is absolutely rude," said Jerry as she heard the sound of cards dropped. "Saying that she's seeing McNally tomorrow is... juvenile."

"Like your peachy comment," said Oliver. "Leo is just peachy."

"Well, at least she likes you," said Jerry. "She was actually worried that you got hit. Are you the male cougar now?"

"I'm married, dumb ass!" yelled Oliver. "Though Savannah was getting close to Sam. What did she do? I saw your face."

"Nothing," sputtered Sam.

Savannah was gone and Andy was back. She smiled at the conversation the friends were having and remembered how good it was to touch him again.

"Did you have sex with her in the car or something today?" asked Jerry with a laugh.

"No. Why would I have sex with a bitch?" demanded Sam.

"Cause you'd get insider access on all police intelligence, not to mention promotions would be easier," said Jerry. There was a long pause before he continued. "She came onto you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Nice. Taking on the chief's daughter," said Jerry in a joking tone. "Though it's kind of like Diaz sleeping with Peck."

"Shut up!" yelled Sam's voice. It carried up the stairs and Andy left before she could hear anything else.

"I love Andy, okay? And nothing is ever going to change that. She's coming back tomorrow and that's all that matters," said Sam. "Now, can you get out or do I need to call a cab for you guys?"

"We're leaving," said Oliver. "I got to kiss the kids and wife good night."

"Hoping to get lucky with Zoe?" asked Jerry as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How much did you drink?" asked Sam.

"A little bit too much," said Jerry as he held his hand up with his thumb and index finger about a centimetre away from each other.

"G'night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thought to add some light fluffiness of a drunk Jerry in! Reviews are my muse! ;)<strong>


	17. Parking Lot Trouble

**Honestly I couldn't help but make Gail actually fun in this one. She can't be the rude one forever, right?...right?**

**I also love how the second season ended! Good job writers and actors! You did us proud!**

* * *

><p>"Andy woke up and changed into her Savannah clothing before her taxi arrived at four. She gave it directions to 15. Savannah paid the driver and the front door opened for the precinct. Best greeted Savannah at the door. They passed the receptionist, who was Boyd reading some files.<p>

"McNally," said Best. "You're in the same car as Peck. She's driving in early. She knows who you are."

"She called me," replied Andy as she took off the wig and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Andy appeared in uniform as Gail walked into the office to get ready to get ready earlier than the rest of the officers.

"Is the bitch gone?" Gail asked abruptly.

"Gail, it's so good to see you," said Andy as she wrapped her arms around the ice queen, herself.

Andy sat in the interview room, waiting for Best and Boyd to show up with Gail, she pulled out her phone and dialled the number of someone that she truly owed an apology to.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

"Traci, it's me Andy," she replied back.

"Sorry, McNally, but Traci is still sleeping. Can she call...wait, McNally? Is that really you?" asked the man's voice.

"Yep. Nice to hear your voice, Jerry."

"No, but you called her yesterday and then you called Sam and now you're calling her again?"

"You're not a morning person, are you, Jerry?" asked Andy. "Can I talk to Traci? I owe her an apology for hanging up."

"Yeah, just wait a bit," said Jerry.

"Mmmello?" asked Traci's voice when it came on.

"Hey, Trace. It's Andy. Look before you cut me off, I'm sorry I hung up on you. I had to get back before they noticed and it'll be good, okay?"

"Andy? God, I was so worried about you and it is just not the mother in me," said Traci. "When are you back?"

"See you at the Penny tonight, okay?"

"You're back by then? Thank God. I was worried about you. How are you? Does anything hurt?"

"Nothing hurts at all. I have two bruises from yesterday from work, but that's normal."

"Bruises, what happened?" asked Traci. Her tone was getting anxious through the phone line.

"I'll explain everything tonight and I'll pay for the first round, alright? I have an early shift today, but it's only till later and then I'm back, okay? I'll see you soon. Bye."

Andy hung up the phone before Traci could get more information out of her. She spun to see Best and Boyd with Gail bringing in files.

"Everything is good. You two will be patrolling and I suggest you take the northwest route till I get dispatch to call you in. Answer any call you want, but please let someone else take it. I want you two to be there when Hill is arrested. We found two girls in the restaurant. There are still the drugs and two other girls. So far from Hill's crew that McNally so nicely shot," said Best with a smile. "Only one girl died and that was when they tried to bring her in. That was Gretchen Wilson. Two girls are left and we have Rosati and Callaghan on that."

"Any leads on Hill?" asked Gail as she crossed her arms and sat on the interview table.

"None so far, but you never know. We have a few UCs dedicated to bring him down so it shouldn't take so long for a lead. They had one this morning, but it wasn't enough. We brought in Emily from Swarek's undercover work and she gave us a USB with his files on it," said Boyd as he walked over and pointed at the two officers. "You cannot be seen before the Anton Hill bust. If someone recognizes McNally, there will be word about it on the streets. Hill cannot know that she's back, got it?" Both officers nodded and smiled when they were dismissed.

* * *

><p>Gail pushed Andy into the shadows as Dov and Chris came in with two other officers from the precinct. Andy slid into the dark parade room, able to get the keys while Gail distracted her roommates.<p>

"Hey, Gail, you missed Dov trying to beat your high score. He wasn't even close," said Chris.

"Hey, I was close," said Dov.

"Three thousand points close," said Chris. "Have you heard from Andy, yet? She called Traci this morning about going to the Penny tonight. You in?"

"Of course. As long as someone buys first round," said Gail as Andy slid out of the room and made her way out the doors through the booking exit. "I got to go. Best wanted me to head over to 27 about the case. Coffee at Tim's later, alright?"

"Yep," said Chris as Gail walked passed them and grabbed two coffees as officers were coming in.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed happily when he was at work. No Savannah and Andy was coming back later today. Jerry had called to say that she called Traci and was heading to the Penny tonight. When he got to work early to get some of the cream and sugar, he noticed Gail in a rush to get out the door with two coffees.<p>

"Need help, Peck?" asked Sam as he grabbed the door for her.

"No, I'm good."

"Already heading out on patrol?"

"Um, Best wanted me to go to 17 to get some case files on Hill. Should take about an hour or two and I'd be back after parade so he briefed me. I'm going solo today," Peck bragged.

"Take it easy. We don't need another idiot shot on the job," said Sam.

"Nope, wouldn't want that to happen?" Gail snickered. She left the building and made her way to her patrol car. She didn't know what car she was in and Sam was still watching her.

"Forget your keys?" asked Sam with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Yeah. Um, I'll just set down the coffees and grab them," said Gail.

"No, I'll get them. I came in early. I can do something," said Sam as he left the doorway to the coffee machine.

"Here, White," said Gail as loud as she could without attracting attention. A patrol car was started and the passenger's door opened quickly.

"Hop in," said Andy as she grabbed the coffees from Gail's hand and put the car into reverse. "We'll switch when we stop at Tim's to get better coffee."

They sped off and drove forward after backing up and Gail shouted that Sam was out in the parking lot as they had their backs to him.

"Shit!" yelled Andy. "What way?"

"Right!" said Gail as Andy sunk down in the seat and she could just barely see over the steering wheel.

They got out of the parking lot with Gail looking like she was driving. Gail waved goodbye and pretended to have the wheel in her left hand. Sam raised his eyebrow and waved back. As soon as they were out of sight, Andy popped back up in her seat and smiled.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Yeah, right. You're lucky Mr. Sex-on-Legs needs his caffeine in the morning before making decent observations," shot back Gail.

"I missed how much of a smart ass you are to me instead of Savannah," said Andy with a smile. Gail let out a huff of air out as they stopped at Tim's. Gail got out and traded spots as they dumped the coffee and went through the drive-thru.

"One double-double and one black with sugar," said Gail. Five minutes later, Gail grabbed her double-double and drank it as Andy poured sugar into her black coffee. "I hate Tim Horton's drive-thru. All of them take such a long time. Good service, just too much people."

"That's when you walk into the building with your badge and grab some free coffee," suggested Andy. "My cousin does that once and a while, but then again her niece works there and it's an extremely small town, like five hundred people."

"Now that's done, what did you actually do while undercover?" asked Gail, "While you were Savannah Winters."

"It was an overtime bonus kind of thing. Work for a full twenty four hours and get intelligence on the prostitute part. I was able to get enough information to get the crew that did it, but not Hill and all I needed was a picture or audio of Hill sealing a deal and we would get any warrant for him."

"But Sam busted you," said Gail.

"Part of the plan, but it wasn't supposed to be that early. Chief White wanted me to be busted selling drugs in the Penny. I know it sounds bad, but it would make complete sense to get arrested there and that's when I went freestyle. Be the exact opposite of myself. So an absolute bitch, even worse than you, Peck," said Andy with a smile.

"Yeah well I got compliments on how nice of a bitch I was compared to you. Now that pissed me off completely," said Gail sharply as she looked at the clock. "Parade should start soon."

* * *

><p>While in parade, Sam was thinking on how Peck could have grabbed the keys and remembered them. She could have put them in her pocket and grabbed them.<p>

"Peck is riding solo today and already left. Be on your radios, we need all available personnel available for when we take down Anton Hill. Also," said Best. He smiled. "McNally will be back tonight and joining us over at the Penny. So let's give her some news that we took down Hill. Serve, protect, and McNally's offered to pay first round tonight."

Sam hopped in with Nash for the day and only an hour into shift they heard dispatch call in.

"Stand by for the hot shot. According to 15, Anton Hill was seen running towards the golf course on 56th and 87th."

"1509, show us en route," said Traci as Sam hit the lights and sped through the streets.

"10-4. 1509, 1519, 1505 and 1520 are all en route. Be advised that there may be a gun on suspect."

"10-4," said Nash as they were two minutes away. "ETA 2 minutes."

* * *

><p>Peck and McNally were joking about how Jerry was talking last night and how drunk he was when they heard the words they were waiting for all day from the dispatch.<p>

"1519, suspect may have gun. 1505, 1520 and 1509 are en route as well."

Gail's phone rang and she placed it on speaker phone. Best spoke through the phone line.

"McNally, Peck, I want you to take the back of the golf course as the rest will be searching towards you. They called in that Hill was running on Hole 2."

"Got it," said Andy as Gail was concentrating on driving through the traffic.

"McNally, you need to separate away from Peck and go south and wait behind the path between the driving range and Hole 9."

"10-4," said Andy as Best hung up after. "Ready to kick some fat guy's ass?"

"More like shoot his ass," said Gail as they arrived at the golf course.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my muse, remember that!<strong>


	18. Officer Down

**Alright, thank you for the reviews and faves and I am going to say that over the last couple weeks, I have been wanting to do a little comedic part in the takedown of Anton Hill. Plus I thought it would be appropriate for me to write this scene on a golf course. After all Hole in One!**

* * *

><p>Sam cruised down the streets and abruptly stopped at the parking lot and pulled out his gun. Traci followed behind and ran through the golf course on the greens. Oliver's cruiser pulled up and was using the megaphone.<p>

"All golfers get off the course immediately!" he yelled before he blasted a loud siren and all golfers ran to the pro-shop, waiting for the police to come back.

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Gail. "I have a different plan."<p>

"I'm up for it," said Andy as she loaded her gun in the car.

"Run down the side trails. He won't expect it coming," said Gail. She quickly turned to face Andy. "You do know where they go, right?"

"Of course I do," said Andy as they stopped at the side of the road on the opposite side of the golf course after gail started up again and drove to a different position. She jumped out and slammed the door, running onto the greens. "I also love a dramatic entrance."

"I expect Swarek to get wide eyed," said Gail seriously before she drove forward down the road. Gail left Andy there and knew what to do. They had a plan.

* * *

><p>Andy ran up the paths with her gun trained out in front of her. She slowed her feet when she heard the sound of an electric cart running through the path. She stopped before she ran up.<p>

"Police!" she shouted and she flinched as the sudden sound of brakes entered her ears. She opened her eyes to see a teenager driving a cart. He raised his hands from the wheel.

"Sorry! I just wanted to take a rip around the golf course. It never left the property," said the teenaged boy as he closed his eyes and faced his head the other way.

"No, it's not that," she answered. She put the gun in the holster and walked towards the boy and hauled him off the cart. "There's a criminal on the loose and he may have a gun, I would suggest you run back up to the pro-shop and wait for the clear. By the way, i am confiscating the golf cart. i'm going to need it." Andy smiled as the boy nodded and ran through the bush towards the pro-shop on the hill.

* * *

><p>Gail arrived on the scene and she was surprised to see a boy running up to the pro-shop. She looked down the hill and saw a golf cart, vacated on the trail. She continued with the other officers who were planning how to do this.<p>

"Take left and right side of the course. He was seen on Hole 2," said Noelle as she led the teams. "Peck, you're with Swarek, Epstein and Shaw. Nash, Diaz and I are taking the back paths. Got it?" Everyone nodded at Noelle. "Move out!"

* * *

><p>Oliver Shaw had his gun in front of him as the four of them searched the greens and ran while doing it.<p>

"Suspect spotted at Hole 5," came dispatch's voice over the radio. "Golfer recognized the man from the window by the pro-shop."

"10-4," replied Sam as he brought the radio to his mouth. He ran even harder with the gun in his hand.

* * *

><p>Andy was slowly driving the golf cart around with her gun in her right hand, waiting for something to happen. She was on the green of Hole 10 when she heard dispatch call in about Hill being on Hole 5. She sped along the course with the golf cart and when she was on Hole 8, she heard shouts. She pressed the gas and as she did, it sped up by three kilometres an hour.<p>

"Police! Don't move! Drop your weapon!"

"This is better than running," said Andy as she had her foot to the floor of the golf cart. She took a back path and saw Sam and Oliver with their guns in front of them pointed at Anton Hill. She yelped when she heard gunshots coming from guns that weren't theirs.

"Gunshots fired! All available personnel at the golf course!" yelled Andy's voice, frantic over the radio.

* * *

><p>Sam ducked after the shots were fired. Him and Oliver hid behind a giant rock as shots were coming from all directions. His adrenaline got to him because all he heard was Andy's voice calling shots fired. His eyes widened and narrowed as he pulled out his gun and shot off two rounds at a man, causing him to go down. Anton Hill was running again as five of his goons were shooting.<p>

He felt the cool feel of the barrel of a gun against his head. He looked over to oliver and saw his eyes widen at the gun pressed to his head as well.

"What the-" was all the shooter could manage before the gun was removed from his head and threw to the ground.

Oliver and sam turned around to see Andy run over two of the shooters. She hopped out of the golf course and handcuffed the one as she knocked the other one out with the butt of her gun when he moved to get his gun.

"Now that is payback," said Andy as she spun around and saw Sam and Sam could see her clearly.

"Where the hell have you been!" yelled Sam. Oliver shouted as all three of them hit the dirt as another shot rang out into their ears. They turned to hear the shriek of Noelle's voice seconds later.

"Noelle!" yelled Oliver and Sam as they ran towards their friend. Andy covered their backs and fired off two shots. The one hit each of the the arms of the shooter and he fell down in pain. She noticed Chris firing off his gun. He shot the one guy dead.

"Clear!" said Andy through her radio. "We need a four buses."

"Officer down!" came Traci's voice through the radio. It was frantic. Andy ran up the hill to see Noelle holding her side.

"Argh!" yelled Noelle. "I wish White was here to take that shot."

"Yep, you know White," said Andy casually as Oliver saw the bullet didn't go through the vest.

"Suspect is on foot," said Dov into his radio as he ran towards where Hill took off.

"Gail!" shouted Andy as Gail came into view with her gun. "We gotta go!"

"got it!" yelled Gail as they ran to the golf cart and whipped around and stopped where Sam and Oliver were. "Are you losers getting in or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know how much I love golf carts, right? they're so much fun! Preview?<strong>

_"I know you," said Sam as he touched her cheek. "But I can't believe it was you."_


	19. Captured and I Wish You Were Here

**Things are wrapping up, might put up an epilogue once this is completed. ;)**

**BTW- thank you so much for the reviews, faves and I got a few author alerts so I was pretty happy! thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Oliver and Sam jumped onto the back of the golf cart. Andy hit the gas and the golf cart jerked forward going as fast as it could. Within a minute, the four officers past Dov, who pointed to the the figure running in the middle of the green.<p>

"For a fat guy he sure can run," said Gail to herself.

"Andy," whispered Sam as he was behind her in the golf cart. He brown hair was tied back and then it dawned on him.

_Gail raced out of the parking lot and waved. The thing was that she was too close to the window to do that. Sam turned back and walked into the division. His thoughts were becoming like McNally's; overthought and too much of it._

_"McNally's buying the first round tonight," said Frank._

_That was when Sam realized that she was in the city already._

"Hang on!" yelled Andy as she cranked the wheel and the golf cart jerked to the left towards the bridge. Once they crossed Gail jumped off and started running.

"Police! Don't move!" she yelled. When Hill didn't stop running, she ran after him. Oliver jumped over to the seat as Andy drove forward towards Hill, they were twenty feet away.

"Ready, Sam?" asked Andy as she quickly turned to get a glimpse at him.

"For what?" he asked. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"To jump," said Andy. "Now!"

Sam leaped off the cart and landed on his knees before he started to run after Hill which was only ten feet away and still running. The golf cart was still going towards Hill. He saw Oliver take the wheel as they passed Anton Hill. He kept running and the golf cart kept going past, but Andy leaped out and tackled Anton Hill to the the ground. Oliver drove the golf cart in front of them and brought out his gun as Sam pulled Andy off of Anton Hill. He brought out his handcuffs and cuffed him on the golf course. Gail and Dov came up in another golf cart and smiled when they saw Hill was cuffed.

"Anton Hill, you are under arrest for murder charges, attempted murders, drug possession and purchasing of, as well as a lot more when we get to the station," said Sam with a smile. He looked up at Andy and she smiled at him.

"You finally got your white whale," said Andy as he hauled up Hill from the ground and forced him on the cart to transport back to the cars.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded in a hush voice.

"I was here," said Andy with a frown. "The whole time. I only left to go to Ottawa to set up footage and a backstory, but I've been here since yesterday morning. In the city."

* * *

><p>When they returned to the precinct, everyone hugged Andy as she came through the doors. She made her way to the locker rooms, where she donned on a wig and make-up. The final look of Savannah White. She walked through the doors of the parade room. Once every goon and their boss was booked, every had a quick meeting in parade. Sam was shocked when he saw Savannah walk through the doors once again.<p>

"Great work, officers," said Frank as he smiled at his officers. "Now many of you know that Officer White had left today, but the truth is, she'll be staying for a long time."

"hurry up, I don't have all day," said Andy in her bored Savannah tone.

"But we would like to welcome back our very own Andy McNally," said Best. Everyone looked to the door as Savannah walked up to the front of the room and smiled at her co-workers.

"Over here, guys," said Andy. Everyone turned to see Savannah remove a wig from her head and bend down to shake her hair out and smiled.

"No effin way! Rock n roll, McNally," yelled Dov.

"McNally had been undercover for Guns and Gangs to prove of the existance of the prostitute ring for Hill. We got our proof and caught some killers. Swarek, you always had your partner!" yelled Best with a smile.

Sam stood at the back of the parade room as everyone left, leaving him and Andy alone.

"How could you?" demanded Sam.

"I couldn't tell you," said Andy softly. "I wanted to so badly. I also wanted to let you know what it felt like to arrest an undercover cop like I did on my first day. Happy?"

"Not at all," Sam yelled before he walked out of the room.

Gail and Traci entered the parade room as Sam stalked out.

"It'll be okay," said Gail. "He'll understand. Took all I took not to tell Traci that you were Savannah."

"You knew?" asked Traci in disbelief.

"Yes, I did," said Gail.

* * *

><p>Sam kicked his locker as his co-workers and friends were watching him, trying to find a way to talk.<p>

Oliver was the first one to speak after five minutes of watching his friend pound on his locker and the locker was so damaged it would take five kicks to break is off the hinges.

"Sammy" He kept kicking the locker. "Buddy." No response. "Brother?" Oliver pulled Sam away from the locker. "Sam!"

"What?" he shouted angrily at his friend. His hands were in fists and he shook with anger.

"Andy's back. Well the real one anyways. Keep that in mind, okay?" said Oliver trying to calm him down.

"I nearly killed her," said Sam as he pointed at himself. "I nearly killed her!" he spun around and then turned back to face Oliver with his hands on his face. "Bibby attacked her. His boss was Hill. hill wanted me dead and he preyed on Andy. then in the restaurant yesterday, she got shot for me. She risked her life even while she was undercover and I dragged her into it. i did! no one else! i never saved her. I was just there!"

"But I'm here now," came Andy's voice as she walked up behind Sam. "I'm sorry. It was either this or work on desk at Ottawa. I could finish it and be done with and never ever need to go under again." Sam spun around and saw Andy. She looked tired and drained, yet the sadness was overwhelming her eyes. "I'm sorry." She ran out of the men's locker room with sobs being carried into the air and echoing off the walls.

"I'm an ass," said Sam as he just stood there and sat down. Trying to recollect his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Traci suggested a girls' night. She rented five comedies, having nothing to do with love or any characters named Sam. Gail brought the beer and wine. They ended up drunk within three movies and gave up and just talked.<p>

"I missed you," said Traci. The girls lined up and poured three shots.

"I missed you guys too," said Andy as she downed her shot easily. She started giggling after. She let the alcohol take control. She was tired of reigning in her emotions. "Sam hates me."

"Nah," said Gail bluntly. "He's probably drowning himself in booze trying to figure out a way to talk to you."

"By the way, you did promise every single person from 15 that you'd buy the first round," said Traci. "We can go there and get all dressed up in 'Savannah' outfits and head over there."\

"I'm alright with it," said Andy as she stumbled off to the couch. She sat down and laughed at herself bfore going into tears.

"You're a pathetic drunk," said Gail as she crossed her arms.

"You're more of a bitch," snapped Traci.

"Ah, but that is the effect of having Savannah back in my life for the last day," said Gail as she started crying. "She was my best friend, a sister to me even. My brother broke up with her and two months later she was killed because an idiot went out drinking and killed her."

The doorbell rang and Traci went through her apartment trying to get to the door without passing out or falling asleep. She opened it up and saw Jerry in the doorway.

"Trace, please tell me that no one else is here," said Jerry.

"Why?" she asked with a giggle.

"Sammy's come and he demands to speak with McNally. Just tell him that no one here other than you and I can take him home. Get the alcohol out of his system and he cna start fresh tomorrow," said Jerry with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Hey, Nash," said Sam's voice from the dark as he slowly came up the stairs and smiled trying to let his dimples show but the happiness wasn't enough to let them show. "Is Andy here?"

"Yeah, she is," Traci said as Jerry glowered at her. "What? I believe in the truth and Andy is drunk right now. So this could be good."

* * *

><p>Gail sniffed her way to the patio outside the living room and sobbed. The day she became a bitch and didn't have any close friends was the day her best friend, Savannah White died. Savannah taught her that people can be rude, but you have to pretend to like someone to get them to talk if you want to be a cop. High school friends and went to the Academy together for a year until she transfered to Ottawa ffor her father's job, then got killed in a drunk driver.<p>

She sat on the floor of the balcony of the apartment and let herself cry. It felt good to let out all those years of hiding the emotions. She looked to the sky and saw the moon out. Gail reached for her phone and called a number she loved since she saw him in the academy. She pressed her number 2 speed dial and the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Gail," answered Chris's voice on the other line.

"Chris," she sobbed. "Can you pick me up from Traci's?"

"What's wrong?" asked Chris. She heard his keys jingle as a door slammed.

"I need to just cry," said Gail softly.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes," said Chris.

"Chris, thank you," she choked out. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gail," said Chris.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the apartment and saw Andy sitting on the couch crying her eyes and heart out. He reached for her hand and held it. She looked up and saw Sam.<p>

"I'm an idiot," said Sam. "Here." He brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying.

"Sam, that kiss. I was-I need you," she choked out as her crying died down.

"I understand. Now," he began as she looked up at him. "I know you," he said as he touched her cheek. "I can't believe it was you the entire time."

"You were pissed off at White," said Andy with a laugh. "Anybody would be. The way I portrayed her, I was anyways. Gail said she was a sweet person. They were friends."

"So the ice queen had friends?" asked Sam. Andy slapped his arm and snapped,

"Dammit, she did! She's been through a lot and she finally gets to grieve."

"Andy..."

"Sorry, I never should have drank over my limit."

"What was your limit?"

"Three beers, two glasses of wine and two shots ago," she responded weakly. She curled up into him. It felt nice to finally be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part I kind of felt I butchered it, but I could never do the scene justice.<strong>

**Now I would suggest listening to the song "Wish you Were Here" by Avril Lavigne from girls night to the last part. I felt that this song would have been great for this, afterall, i did write it while listening to it.**

**This is it! There is an epilogue coming within the next day or two to wrap up the story or good.**


End file.
